Two Different Pairs
by Holmesz
Summary: Noll/Naru and Gene asked two girls to join SPR in England not realizing that the girls are not only powerful but very dangerous. Will the demon of the girls past find them and put them all in danger?. M now for later chapters; fighting/language.
1. Two Different Pairs

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Tow Different Pairs**

Noll walked down the endless corridors of the Japanese high school with his twin brother Gene. The constant stream off door, lockers, door, lockers was starting to piss him off a bit everything looked the same. The only thing that differed was the numbers on the doors, from left to right then back to left again the numbers rose, 135, 136, 137… he was interrupted from his thoughts by Gene speaking telepathically to him.

"_Every thing looks the same. No wonder the smartest students in Japan are here, nothing ever changes to distract them from the work wile their here. I would not be surprised if a smug on the wall became big news in this school" _

Noll cracked a small smile at that and nodded in agreement. That could be highly possible.

"_So whats the names of these girls were meant to meet?" _Noll asked, changing subject.

Watching Gene pull out a small black book and scanning the pages he got his answer. _"Mai and Mel… Um… don't know anything else… Not even there last names. They must be best friends or something like that" _

"_Huh…That's just like Madoka to send us all the way from England to Japan for her with next to no information on the people she wants us to per sway to come back with us. Why dose she want them to go to England anyway?" _

"_She told me they were gifted and powerful, but not what their powers are or what they did when she was here." _

Noll was getting really annoyed with the lack of information the old family friend was giving them though he still kept his same old pokerfaced firmly plastered on.

"_Oh come on cheer up Noll. At least we get away from mum and her constant nagging for us to find girlfriends. Right?"_

Noll only grunted as a response. Their mother had been trying to set them up with every teenaged girl she knew but they only liked them for their name and wealth not because of who they are as a people.

"_Oh hay Noll guess what?"_ Gene thought suddenly. _"We just went pass the door" _

His brother obviously thought this was a funny joke. He on the other hand did not. _"Hn"_ Was the only response he gave before turning and heading back the other way,

"_Ha ha ha! Oh come one lighten up, live a little" _

"_Shut up Gene"_

"_Spoil sport!"_

"_Dumass!" _

Gene knocked on the door lightly before entering with his brother. Both of them bowed when they were in front of the teacher. Gene having the more gentle voice spoke for both of them, both having learnt the Japanese langue and customs before leaving England.

"Excuse us we are looking for Mai and Mel we wish to speak to them privately."

There was a low mumble among the students as heads at the front turned to look at the back of the class some where. The teacher seemed startled for a moment before asking "Are you tow Americans" Gene smiled and shock wile Noll looked around wirily, he noticed a lot of the girls were gasping at them even some boys had some kind of wanting look on their faces.

"No Sir Englishmen. May we please speak to the girls now or is now not a good time?"

"Oh no of course you may. Mai, Mel you are free to leave." There was a sudden quick but quiet scatter of paper and books from the back left side of the room as the tow girls places the things in their bags. The one the right stood up with her back to them seeming to be wait for the other girl, it was only when the other one stood that Gene realized, they looked exactly the same. Twins! In his mind he could feel Nolls own surprise even though he knew his face would be expressionless.

They where the same height, the same body shape the same brown hair that fell to their shoulders the only difference he realized when they turn to walk towards him and his brother was the eye color. The one on the left had a melted chocolate brown wile the one on the right who hade her eyes on the floor had a pair of the most dazzling dark green eyes he had ever seen.

They came to a stop in front of us, the one with brown eyes looking up with a hint of suspicion and confusion wile the one with green eyes seemed to be much shyer, was still looking at the ground.

"If you tow lades will come with us" Noll stated raising a hand towards the door. "We wish to speak to you both" Both nodded without complaint and headed out the door, me and Noll right behind them. I closed the door with a soft click; we headed down the quiet empty hall in sliece.

**Well what do you think? Let me know ok? IT WAS MY FIRST TRY. **


	2. Decisions

**A/N Thank you all so much for all the reviews it made me very happy. Im sorry that It may take me a wile to update each chapter, I will update when I can. Any way… CHAPTER TOW is up hope it dose not suck to bad. (Im a horrid speller) I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Decisions**

**(Mai Pro)**

Walking down the halls of my school I staying close to Mel, despite my distrust of the tow boys I couldn't help but notice that they are both very handsome with their black silky looking hair pale skin and the most striking dark blue eyes I have ever seen. I knew Mel was too worried to notice through the connection we shared with each others minds.

'What do they want with us? You don't think they are apart of Alec's group do you?' Her thoughts were in a panic and only I understood why. Nether one of us wanted to go back to that life.

'I don't think so but should not let our grade down, just to be safe.' She moved her eyes up and down to show me her 'Ok' answer before closing the connection. We are very good at these silent mind conversations even in that hell of a place it was very, very rare for someone to catch us at them.

"If you tow will step in here with us so we can talk privately with no one disturbing us" The colder sounding more composed looking twin was holding a door open for us to enter one of the three teachers lounges in the school.

This teachers lounge was smaller then our classroom. It had one window with the blinds half open, several over stuffed white chairs that formed a rectangle round a long glass coffee table.

I sat in the armchair closes to the window at the bottom of the table my bag at my feet. Mel sat on my right on the cushion closes to me, even though we were both very tense nether me nor Mel showed any sings of it in our body language, just like the way we were trained to act in danger or uncertainty.

The happier looking twin sat on the other double couch look relaxed, the other one sat in the chair opposite me, he seemed to be the more mature or at lest the more grouchy one of the pair, just by looking at him I could tell he was proud and confident by the way he held himself.

"So… what is this all about?" My voice was light and even just the way I wanted it to be.

"Is It not proper manners to introduce ones self first?" The one across from me asked with a smirk. That look made my blood boil, made me want to yell at the top of my lungs. 'What a narcissistic. Hum. Wait… narcissistic… Naru? Naru the narcissistic!'

My voice was a bit sharper now but that guy seem to get on my nerves very easily "Im Mai and my sister Mel Taniyama"

"My name is Oliver Davis and that's my brother Eugene Davis"

Both Mel and I nodded to show that we were listening.

"We are both ghost hunters from Society for Psychic Research or S.P.R. We go to places that are believed to be haunted by ghost investigate then once we found the reason why the ghost is haunting that place or area we then it. S.P.R is owned by our farther Martin Davis. Tow months ago one of his researchers Madoka came to Japan for a holiday when she came across the strange happening at you school and of course you know what happened after that."

I could feel my eyes widen ever so slightly at the mention of her name. Madoka had indeed come to their school after the principle had agreed to let her investigate the school.

Girls had been getting scratches on their backs in the shape that made it look like nails. A girl would some times be heard screaming for help down the halls, when people went to see what was gong on they had found no one and no signs of a struggle. During the investigation Madoka had offered both of us part time work to help her with the equipment and everything else.

It turned out one of the teachers had killed a student that went to this school and was thought to have just run away. She was hunting the school protecting girls from him. it turned out all the girls that had to go home because of the ghost scratching or giving them a scare were his intended next victims.

When we were helping I had a dream of the girl and the teacher struggling moments before he raped and killed her. The next day they were heading down one of the halls to set up some more cameras I had felt like we were being watched moment before the ghost appeared. Luckily her ghost we sent back by some strange white light. We never found out were the light came from.

When we were safely back at the base I had told Madoka about my dream and my gut feeling before the ghost had showed up. All she had said was not to worry because she ad soived the case. The teacher was put in prison for murder, the girls' spirit was put to rest and the strange happenings stopped and the school held a memorial service for the girl. Madoka left back for England, but she dose call to check on use now and then.

'I knew she had some strange look in her eye when she left. She probably thinks we have some kind of power with the dead?' Mel thoughts came to me in some aware but mostly fear.

'As if we need that right now' I thought back in a bitter tone.

We had enough 'talent' to put use in danger as it was. My thoughts were interrupted by Mel again. 'Man I hope E…Eugene has a nickname I keep biting my tong just thinking his name!' That all most made me smile. I knew Mel was never good at saying English names, even in her head. I was then brought back by Eugene voice.

Madoka seems to believe you to would be a great help and addition to the team, our father sent us down here to offer the both of you a place on our team. Housing would be arranged and schooling as well. Our mother has offered to tutor the both of you as well as teaching you how to speak English. The work you do at S.P.R. will all so offer payment.

"So she thinks we have some kind of ghost gift?" I was surprised when Mel asked Eugene directly instead of asking me to do it for her as she usually dose with people we don't know well.

Oliver answered. "It would seem so, though we need to go through some test to be sure first." 'Naru' was that cold voice that I hade the sudden made desire to place myself between Mel and Oliver but I stop myself by reminding my self that he seems to talk to everyone like that.

Eugene interrupted my trail again. "What my brother means is that there is a chance that Madoka was mistaken and you may not have any phyic abilities" as he said this he shot daggers at him but 'Naru' did not seem to notice.

"We will give you till tomorrow to think it over" I was surprise again when Mel answered Eugene, and she sounded… she sounded shy? That's weird. She never sounded shy when a stranger asks her a question directly. "Yes thank you E…E…um sorry Im not very good in pronouncing English names. Do you tow have nicknames we could call you by?" This made him chuckle a little bit before he answer. "Gene and Mr. Grumpy over there you can call him Noll."

I stood now relizeing that the home bell would be going in about tow minutes. "Thank you for the offer Gene and Noll-'Noll dose not suite him'- we will think about it and then call you.

We were all standing now. Gene and 'Naru' both extended a hand that Mel and I shock in turn. "Here is a card you can contact us on when you make up your minds." Gene said handing me a card that read…

**S**ociety for **P**sychic** R**esearch

(09) 6789 5676

"Thank you" Grabbing our bags and bowing to each young man Mel and I left the room.

**Mai and Mel's Apartment**

**(Mel Pro)**

I could not take the silence any longer. We had not said a word since we hade sat down to dinner of steamed rice, vegetables and fish I had to bring up the job offer. "Mai I think we should go to England with the Davis boys."

"Why? We could be putting them and everyone at S.P.R in some real danger. If Alec finds out where we are he will come to kill us and anyone standing near us. You know how violent his group is. How much they love a fight and touchier people."

"But they are Ghost Hunters. Would that not make it safer for them" I would never tell her but I wanted to go this town this country held to many memories for me, to many tears. I wanted to leave.

"No Mel it would not. They are 'Ghost Hunters' they don't know how to fight and even if they did it would not be at the skill level of Alec and his 'Mind Slaves'.

I was not going to give up on this one I hade one more card I knew she could not argue with. Alec hated the spotlight. "Yes but you yourself said once Alec hates the press and anything connected to it. The Davis family is very rich and well known because of the press. He would not try to kill us unless he can be shour himself he won't leave behind any trace of himself behind."

I could tell I was getting to her know even though she would never say it. We were much safer in England near the spotlight then anywhere at the moment. "At least we should see if we can do anything like they think we can and learn more about it and how to control it."

I had to work very hard to hold back a grin that wanted to appear on my face when I heard her sigh in defeat. "Fine. Call them and say we accept their offer. Its not that late they should still be up." I glanced up at the clock over the TV. It was only six fifteen.

Getting up from my half eaten meal I walked over to the small table next to the couch where the phone sat with the card next to it. Grabbing the phone and card I dialed the number and waited for an answer on the other end.

**Gene and Noll's Apartment**

**(Gene Pro)**

The sudden ring of the phone pulled me from my thoughts of a brown haired green eyed girl I had met that afternoon. I hurried to answer the phone before Noll could through a royal fit with lost of enthusiasm on 'Royal' only to hear the person of my thoughts.

**Phone Conversaychion:**

**Gene: **Hello? Eugene Davis speaking.

**Mel: **Gene? This is Mel you and your brother came to see me and Mai today about a job offer.

**Gene: **Oh yes hello Mel. Have you made your minds up already?

**Mel: Yes:** We would both love to come and work at S.P.R in England.

**Gene: **Well all right then how about we meet you and Mai for lunch tomorrow since you don't have school. How's 12pm at that café your school owns so we can talk in more detail?

**Mel: That **sounds good. I will see you then Gene.

**Gene: **Bye Mai.

**A/N I know Mai is suppose to be sweet and all that but I wanted her to be a bit more independent in herself that's one of the other 999, 999 reasons I made Mel. Revew People Please ;P**


	3. Time to go

**A/N: I know. Im sooooo sorry. Schools being a big pain in my… Ya anyway here it is, the move. I have had the story done a week or so since I posted the last chap but then homework took up my time and other stuff. Again sorry. Nothing special for about a few chapters, I need to get everyone in before I worry about the main story line. Enjoy!! (And please don't kill me if you hate me for the lateness it was my schools fault) **

**I own nothing besides Mel and a few others.**

The next day

(Mel Provo)

To say I was a bit nerves about meeting the Davis twins would have been a big understatement. I never have trusted men, so this was way out of my comfort zone.

Im now standing outside of the school with the Autem wind blowing lightly on my face, giving me a slight chill. I pulled my scarf around my neck titer as I searched the small crowed for tow black haired blue eyed boys but I could only see one.

'Why is only one here?' Mai voice sounded from the back of my head. She was a few blocks away; at work because she could not get time off, though that still did not stop her from keeping an eye on me.

'He might be thinking the same thing my overly protective sister'

'Shut up I get worried!'

'I know and thank I do appreciate it but it dose get a bit annoying.'

'Hump! Alright fine. Contact me if you need me.'

I could feel her leave my mind. The link was close. That made me a bit unease we never rely close it when we are separated.

I suddenly felt nerves; Davis had spotted me and was heading my way, I had to mentally slap myself to stop myself from running away from me. He stopped a few feet from me.

"Hi Mel"

I could not help but smile. No one ever got me and Mai mixed up because of our eyes. One of the few reasons I loved and hated my eyes.

Looking at him I could tell he was Gene. He looked relaxed and had a kind smile. "Hello Gene." His smile got even wider and more beautiful, his eyes seemed to sparkle. My heart speed up and my stomach did several back flips.

"Ya I guess I should have never expected a twin to get twins mixed up. That would be just sad."

I could not help it I laughed a real free laugh. "Well if Oily…Ol…DRAN IT! If Noll smiled or showed any emotions really it might have been harder to tell" I tolled him as a light joke, I just felt so happy so I decided to tell him something eels.

"My sister even decided to call him Naru short for Narcissistic" His face turned to one of complete shock before he burst out laughing; he made me feel so relaxed. The wind suddenly picked up causing me to shiver.

Gene noticed "Let's go. I have seen a nice looking little café' a tow blocks away. We can talk there?" He said it as a question. He was giving me an oppchion!! No man ever really did!

Controlling my face to not show my shock I managed to smile and nod.

(Gene Provo)

I started to walk beside her. Down to the Café (Green Garden it had written in English under the unfamiliar Japanese writing) the cafe was small warm and well lit. The waiter tock us to the back as it was a busy day, we asked for tow teas then the waiter left us alone, Now we sat in silence both waiting for the other to start, in the end I broke the silence.

"So where's your sister? Mai right?"

"Um…yes. She had to work. Where's you brother?"

"Oh he had to work to do. But his always working uses it to get out of doing anything he dose not want to do." This made her smile and FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! Her smile was breathtaking! Her eyes seemed to sparkle like precious emeralds.

I was suddenly snapped out of my small trance by my ever so loving and happy brother, note the sarcasm.

"GENE! Stop drooling over her and talk to her. You will have a lot more time to droll at her but only if they agree to work for us. So hurry it up!"

Yep. That snapped me out of it faster then having him set my paints on fire, but I just had to make my own comment on HIS mood.

'Oh what ever. You are just upset because Mai made a name up for you that fits you better then Noll. Naru. Naru the Narcissistic. And she got that from knowing you for what forty-five minutes at the most. I think you 'Naru' are grumpier then a seventy-five year old because she is figuring you out so quickly.'

That shut him up though I could feel his intense annoyance through our link. I went back to talking with Mel.

"So you and your sister are coming to England with us?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes sir"

I smiled at her again.

"Ok, first of all if you are going to work for us don't call me sir. It makes me feel old"

That made her giggle, "Sorry"

"Second of all don't look so nerves. Im not going to jump out and mindlessly beat you"

(Mel Provo)

At his last words, memories, horrible painful memories flooded my mind, clear and soundless like a modern day silent film, the days of training, war, blood and death as a day to day event. My blood suddenly went cold and my body numb.

'Mel, Mel! STOP! We are not there anymore, we are free. Soon we will be safer in England then we have ever been in our lives'. Her words entered my mind like a sweet melody that promised relief. She was right we will be safe in England. 'Thanks Mai' I can feel her relief and happiness as she left my mind.

(Gene Provo)

I was worried. Mel had out of nowhere froze; her face had gone white and her eyes lifeless.

'What did you say to her?!' Noll sounded annoyed and surprised by the sudden event.

'Nothing' I said in defense. I was just joking around and then she kinda 'black out' I guess. Wonder why?'

Then as fast as it had started it was over. Her color was back and her smile was there. But something was off. Something was different.

'Gene your being paradoed. She has not even gotten to England and already she had you rapped around her little finger.'

Ok. I was being over observent, even I can tell that… but still 'No Noll it's not that. Something off I just can't…' Then it hit me. It was so oveas I cant believe I missed it. 'Her eyes! They don't match her face or voice' I was right, even if Noll would not say it. Her eyes where blank, they did not have the sparkle they had earlier.

'My my! Aren't we paying close attention.' Nolls voice was mocking and sarcastic.

'Oh whatever! Go away idiot scientist! I felt him retreat, but I could have sworn I could still hear him laughing. The waiter returned with our drinks pulling me out of my annoyance.

I tock a quick sip of my tea, the hot liquid warming up my body as it moved to my stomach. Mel I noticed was holding her cup with more force then really needed. It was now a good time to get the final details of the trip sorted.

"So Mel… we are planning on leaving for England in a week, we will have your tickets booked later today, we are planning to book for a noon flight. If we do we will pick you both up at ten thirty at your place…Um where do you live?" Mel smiled slightly but not a true smile then she recited her address which I memorize, aka told Noll to write down.

We continued to talk about nothing before all too soon I had to leave for work. I did not know why but I did not want to leave her. 'God Gene get a hold of yourself! You barely even know her!!' I told myself as I shock her hand goodbye. 'Wow her hand is so…bloody hell stop that!!'

Walking home I felt a bit odd. My body felt light and warm despite the cold wind and heavy clothing I had to ware. I was at the apartment I shared with my brother within twenty minutes; I was not surprised to see Nolls face buried in a book.

'Still an anti-sociable book worm I see.'

"I heard that" was his emotionless resonance.

"Well its true. When was the last time you had a face to face convocation with someone" I was half afraid of what the answer would be.

"Im talking to your face right now, am I not?"

"OH STUT UP. IM YOUR TWIN! I DO NOT COUNT!!"

Still Nolls smug grin did not leave his face. I could have punched him if he was not my twin. That and our mother would ground me till I turned thirty.

"Im going to order take out." With that said I felt the room.

(Mai Provo)

I waited outside my former apartment will Mel at my side. The last seven days had involved packing boxes, quitting jobs, informing the school along with a lot of the shit moving involves, we even tock a bus out of the city to visit mom and dads gravis. At one point we even got a call from Gen asking if we needed help with packing, Mel blushed dark red when she heard his voice which of-course I spent the rest of the week teasing her about. Now we where waiting outside the gate for Gene and Noll who I have to just call Naru. I smiled as I thought of how he will react when I say it to his face because Im sure Gene tolled him about it I mean what twin keeps secrets form his double.

"Mai, look" Mel was pointing to a black van that was approaching us. It lowed then stopped in front of us. The window rolled down to reveal Gene and Naru Davis. Gene was smiling, Naru was well blank. After chucking the last of our bags which had clothing in them in the boot we climbed in the back seat then Naru drove to the airport.

The airport was relatively empty compared to the rest of the city. We were on the plain within an hour finding our seats. I was surprised when I realized we were all sitting in first class seats.

Mel was also surprised. 'They must have a bit of money'

Me and Mel sat in out seats, Naru and Gene sat across the aisle from use. The planes engines started then turn and went down the run when to take to the sky. Only when we where high above the city did Mel say in such a low voice I knew the twins would not be able to hear her.

"Bye mom. Bye dad"

I silently said my own good byes as well. Leaving them here worst part about this move. 'We will visit them again someday Mel. You know that, right?' She nodded once.

**Soooo… Good, Bad? Questions? R and R Please!!**

**Again please don't kill me! I have tow little sisters that love me!!…um…I think they do anyway. See you latter. **


	4. Mr and Misses Davis

**A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews, they were awesome and made me feel happy. One person commented that I write two as tow a bit, I know and I do appreciate it when it is pointed out so please do when you see it as well as any other spelling errors as spelling my worst subject, it was also pointed out that it is a bit hard to tell when Mai/Mel or Gene/Naru where talking telepathically so I decided to make it that when they are I will write it with Italics, also now that they are in England there will be English speaking, that will be written in Bold. Again thanks for reading my story hope you enjoy Chapter Four.**

Chapter Four

Mr. and Misses Davis

(Mai Provo)

The flight was long and quiet. God if I did not have my telepathy link with my sister I probable would have gone insane.

'_Mai you need to learn to get used to silence again, I now it's hard for you but you need to work on it.'_

I just nodded slightly.

'_We should talk out loud a bit for awhile, so we don't look like odd to the Devises.'_

"Did you tell the school we were leaving?" even though I already knew she did it was the first thing I thought of.

"Yes" Mel suddenly looks towards the Davis twins. "Hay Gene, Noll?" Gene looks up with a smile. 'Naru' did not even look up from his book. That made me mad.

'_What the hell! Why is this guy so rude? He could at least look at you couldn't he?'_

'_Mai calm down.'_

"Yes Mel?" His face was open and friendly like it always was.

"Tell us, what is England like?"

For a good hour Gene talked about England, he places he loved and had good memories of that he said he would show us if we wanted, he answered our questions most that were asked by Mel; she must trust him to be so open about her questions but through out the whole hour 'Naru' had not looked up from his book. I decided to try and get him to talk.

"What about you Noll? Do you have any places in England you lie or want to go?"

Noll looked up at me. Jesus! His eyes ate beautiful, a deep sapphire blue! I could feel my heart speed up. Thank god I could fight my blush.

"Oh and tell me why I should tell you? Do you want to try and get me alone Mai?"

Oh now Im mad! And I don't even now why, anyone else and I would have annoyed them but with him I just got mad as all hell. It must be that look on his face so smug and cocky, ether way I was not taking this quietly.

"Ok, from now on Im going to call you Naru, short for Narcissist" Then I turned my head to look out the window.

(Naru Provo)

Ok that shocked me a bit but everybody knows that the grate Oliver Davis dose not get shocked by anything so I just glared at her back. My brother hide no such thing from me thought, he was nearly suffocating himself from the effort it took him not to laugh his ass off.

'_**Hahahahahahah! How do you like that 'Naru' the narcissist? That is so fitting for you. Oliver Davis aka Noll aka NARU! I never thought she would actually say it to your face.'**_

In truth nether did I. I just thought that it would be a behind my back between sisters nick name she would use.

'_**Gene shut the hell up before you pass out from the lack of air because I won't be carrying you anywhere'**_

After that I shut him out. For the rest of the plane ride Mai stared out the window, Gene told Mel more about England and I tried to read my book, tried being the main word. I never made it past the first sentence. Before I knew what was going on the pilot was saying for all passengers to raise their seats and fasten their seatbelts.

After the plane had landed we rose from our seats and down the ales before anyone else since we hade no carryon bags. On the exalter I started to search for a familiar group. I found them within seconds. Standing by the exit door were two men and two women.

"Madoka!"

Mel and Mai sounded shocked to see the red haired woman by the door. I had to smirk. _**'Well dauh. Like we could have restrained her enough to keep her away'**_

'_**Ya I guess they should have seen that coming' **_Gene replied.

To keep everyone close I grabbed Mai by the elbow and tugged her through the large crowed wile Gene did the same with Mel, staying close behind us.

'**Incoming'** was Genes only thought before I was pulled into a death grip of a hug by my mother cutting off all the flow I had to my lungs.

"**Oliver!"** she sounded close to tears. I could not understand why though. We were only gone for two weeks. She quickly let me go just to go and suffocate Gene. **"Eugene!"**

"**Mother" **Gene breathlessly replied. His face was going a bit red. **"Could you please let me go? I can't BREATH!" **

"**Dear let the poor boy go before he faints from the lack of oxygen." **My farther came over to me and gave me a light one-armed hug. **"Noll. No trouble on the plane?" **I always liked Fathers greetings better then mothers. They were more appropriate that and you could still breathe. **"None at all. Did I miss anything?" **Father smiled then shock his head.** "Nothing interesting. Gene, how are you?" **He went over to Gene and also gave him a one armed hug. **"I am good Farther" **He gave a nod before turning towards the two girls whom both looked close to blacking out in the hug Madoka was giving them. **"Madoka let the girls go before they faint."** Farther said kindly. She instantly yet reluctantly let them go. Both Mai and Mel gave him a look that nearly screamed 'Thank-you'.

"**So I take it these two are Mai and Mel. Madoka you did not tell me they were twins"**

"**Oddly enough farther…"** I put in **"She did not tell us either. Just names and were to find them, not even last names"**

"**Knock it off Noll; beside I believe we are leaving two girls out of the lope"**

"**Oh yes how rude of us." **My mother sounded like a five year old girl at Christmas, my guess was if we were not in a crowed public place she would be jumping up and down by now.

'_**She would be if we were at home'**_ Gene added in my head. I only just managed to hold off a smirk that was threatening to spread on my face and keep my mask on. _**'That dose sound like her.'**_

"**Hello my name is…"**

"**Mother they don't speak any English. You have to speak to them in Japanese. You will need to teach them how to speak English as well." **Gene reminded her. She nodded and then turned back to Mai and Mel both were staying close together both looking like they were expecting an attack at any moment.

'_**Gene…why do they look so tense like they are expecting something bad to happen?'**_

'_**Don't know. Maybe it's just because they are in a place that is so different from their home.' **_That did sound reasonable.

"Hello my name is Luella Davis; this is my husband Martin Davis. Our old family friend and employee Lin and Madoka you have already meet" she pointed to each of them in turn.

At the same time they both bowed and said "It's nice to meet you all"

"Oh that is so cute! I remember when Noll and Gene used to do that until one of them decided that it was too childish." My mother shot me a glare that I ignored.

"No prizes to the first person who guesses right on who that was." Mai said this wile looking me dead in the eye. I glared at her but she did not shy away like everyone else. There was silence for about three seconds before everyone started laughing, even Lin snickered a bit.

'_**It seems you will have your hands full with this one Naru'**_ I groaned inward at Gene's use of the stupid Nickname. _**'Oh if you think its bad now wait till Madoka finds out about it. She will never let that go.' **_And I knew he was right.

When the girls had finished Mel looked at Madoka and smiled. "It's great to see you again, I missed you. Mai did to but she will never admit to it." This caused Mai to pout and look away. _**'Well that was kinda cute I guess.'**_

'_**Whats this? My brother found something to be cute and it was done by a girl no less! Oh my God! The world must be ending today. Darn. I never got to see the pyramids of Egypt or go to Paris or…'**_

'_**Enough idiot!**__!_' Although my brothers' tone was teasing I could tell he really was surprised, I know I sure as hell was. I have never thought anything was cute especially a girl. _**'It was not cute. It was childish.' **_

'_**Ya ya, sure sure, Keep telling yourself that **__**NARU**__** it will just blow up in your face one of theses days'**_

'_**Never call me that ridicules nickname again Gene. It's stupid.'**_

'_**No its not, it's truthful. More truthful then Noll ever will be.'**_

I was going to respond when mother interrupted me. She was still speaking n Japanese.

"Will you two stop arguing, we have to get your bags so we can go home. And if you are wondering how I know you were I just do"

Gene sounded as annoyed as I felt. _**'Darn! Caught again. We can never do this around any of them. Wonder what gives us away?'**_

'_**Don't know' **_It was true_**. **_Whenever we were around Lin, Madoka or our parents we were always caught out. Wonder why.

After we all got our bags we left in two cars. Lin and Madoka tock Mai and Mel with them wile Gene and I went with mother and farther to catch up. Ya right.

'_**There up too something Gene. Mother and Farther'**_

'_**I know. I noticed too.'**_

(Mel Provo)

The ride to the Davis house was surprisingly easy, Madoka kept us entertained by telling us about all the shopping she was going to do with us and how Luella said she would come with us. When Mai reminded her that we had no money she just said that she and Luella would pay for everything and no matter what we said she would not budge on that fact.

'_She is as stubborn as ever. Mai we need to make sure those two don't buy us a house.'_

When we did arrive at the 'house' I felt my jaw go slack. It was…It was….HUGE, wonderful, unexpected, and breathtaking. Nothing seemed to fit, but I had to settle for one of them. "Wow this place is breathtaking!"

"Why thank you dear. This house has been in Martins family for about one hundred years or a little less. We had to renovate it a few times but we try to keep the original charm and look."

"You had done a very good job" Mai was once again at my side.

"Thank you Mai. Come before we all catch a cold"

If I had thought that the out side was breathtaking the inside I was speechless, and it was only the hallway. The floors were a deep gold honey wood and the walls a pure snow white. The walls were covered with photos and artworks. The bottom floor was open all open with a gray fire place on one end with several over stuffed soft looking couches and a dark coffee table, on the other end was a long elegant looking dinning table. The stairs was also the same honey gold floorboards and the hand rails had a simple yet elegant design. A red rug came down from the top stair to the side of the bottom stair. This place was just…I was speechless.

"Um…Can I have a map?" Mai blurted out half as a joke, half being serious. She had a bad habit of getting lost in large unfamiliar places, still nearly everyone laughed.

"I will see what I can do for you with that." Martin chuckled.

Madoka suddenly bounced in front of me so fast that I had to remind myself not to attack her. _'Easy Mel' _Mai warned me. "You two must be exhausted. Let's get you up to you rooms so you can unpack then rest. Noll and Gene will bring your bags up your rooms; we have already unpacked everything else for you. Come!" Before I knew what was what me and Mai were being dragged up the stairs and down the left hall by the elbow.

"What are you so excited about?" Hay it was a good question so I asked.

"It's a surprise!" My eyes widened a tiny bit. _'Oh boy we are in for it Mai' _I could feel her agreement.

(Gene Provo)

I watched the girls leave up the stairs before I turned to Naru. God I loved that name. I had to remember to thank Mai for thinking of it. **"Come on. By the look of the sky out side before we are going to get our first snowstorm of the year tonight"**

I was right. By the time we were at the cars snow had started to fall and when we were back inside the snow had picked up. Getting both the girls and our own bags up the stairs was the hardest part and my brother being him would not help out by using a little bit of his P.K to help out. The barsted! Leaving our bags at the top of the stairs we took the girls bags to their rooms nearly being knocked over by an overexcited Madoka n the hallway. Their rooms were in the far right corner of the house. Mother had said Mai's was straight forward and Mel's was the left door. I looked down at the bag in my hand. I had Mai's bag. **"Well I have Mai's so you have Mel's. Don't be an ass and just give it too her and leave, try and actually talk to her for five minutes otherwise mother will have your head." **Naru snorted before heading to Mel's door as I did the same.

I knocked on the door lightly. "Mai? I have your bags." The door was yanked open faster then I could blink. Mai was standing in the doorway with a bright and friendly but strangle graded smile.

"Thank you Gene. Would you like to come in?" "Ok." The rooms main colors were were weight, purple and silver. If I remember right Mel's room is red, orange and yellow with a bit of black.

"Do you like your room?"

"Yes thanks. It has charm like the rest of the house. It help that most of the bedding is from our apartment in Japan."

"Mother thought it would be a good idea to have some familiar things shipped over since everything else is so different."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you all"

We kept talking about meaningless stuff. Talking with Mai was good easy and yet she seem to be careful with what she was saying. _**'Naru? What about Mel? Was she the same way when you were talking to her?'**_

'_**Im still talking to her, she seems to be doing the same thing, thinking about what she says"**_

'_**Right. So it's not just my imagination. Their hiding something'**_

(Mel Provo)

I had not so well since I was six. No nightmares, no voices and no waking up in the middle of the night. Now I was once again n the back of the S.P.R van heading towards the S.P.R building, but I could not bring myself to be afraid, I was too excited to be afraid.

The morning had gone by with ease. The food was different but still indescribable good and Luella (She had insisted that we call her that as well as Martin) said we would be doing schooling with her Monday to Friday like any normal school asides from when we are on cases at S.P.R. She said we will head to S.P.R today and start school tomorrow at eight thirty and finish at three then head over to S.P.R for work.

The British cities are so different from Tokyo and yet still the same. It had slightly less people and more grass and less sunshine right now. But the people were still moving around in a hurried fashion and the air was still cold in a way. I had been so caught up in my images that I had not even seen that the van had stopped outside of a large building that looked like it was made purely of glass. I got out of the van for a better look, Mai stood beside me. It was about thirty stories high; there were three glass sliding doors. Above the doors were three silver English words though I did not need to know English to know what they said. Gene and Naru came beside Mai and me. Gene turned and smiled at us.

"Welcome to Society for PsychicResearch HQ"


	5. SPR HQ

**A/N: Once again I do not own Ghost hunt or there would be more in the manga and television show. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.**

Chapter Five

S.P.R HQ

(Mai Provo)

My legs felt like jelly, my palms are sweaty and my throat felt as dry as sand. I had not felt so nerves since I was five years old. Out of reflex my eyes kept going from right to left and back again. My body was tense; my breathing was low and deep. I was ready for an attack. I was in strange unfamiliar territory and my animal instincts were on high alert.

Mel was trying her utmost hardest to calm me down. These instincts were never things I had much control over and I hated it. It makes me feel like a caged animal that could go wild at any moment and hurt someone. I was losing it.

'_Mel! Distract me, please!'_

'_What? What do you mean?'_

'_Start a convocation on what is happening and when. It will make me feel more in control.'_

With out hesitation Mel jumped into action. "Hay boys where are we going now?"

To my surprise it was Naru who answered, he had not said word since we entered the building. "First we are going over to the conference room for a meeting. There you will meet your teacher who will test you later on as well as you're other co-workers who will also work on the cases, then you will go with Gene. He will be showing you around for the rest of the day, get you familiar with the area. Show you where things are tat you might need like food, the bathroom etcetera"

I could feel some of my control returning, not much but enough for me to feel a little better. After heading down the lobby and entering one of the seven elevators we went up to the twelfth floor and down a number of corridors until we entered a room that was bear aside form the large oak table and twenty large leather chairs stationed around the table. Several people were already there seated in varies place around the table. Two men and a woman. The woman had red hair to her shoulder, red lips and brown eyes. She looked around twenty to twenty-four. She was seated on the far side on the right near the head of the table.

The man sitting across from her looked even younger then her, he had fair blond hair and baby blue eyes, he looked short-ish too, maybe an inch or two taller then myself and Mel. Next to that man was an older looking man, twenty-five to twenty-seven years old with dark eyes and brown hair. They all seemed nice enough but I had learnt from experience to 'never judge a book by its cover'.

Gene led Mel and me to some seats on the left side. I was seated next to Naru who was sitting down at the head of the table and Mel also sat next to the red haired woman. Gene sat on his brothers other side. I and Mel were both tense, me more then her, but thanks to our training from back in those days it did not show on our faces. As time moved on more people came in and sat down a different seats at the table. After about five minutes Madoka and Lin came in together with a young girl around my own age. She was very pretty with her short black hair and blue eyes. Madoka gave us a reassuring smile and sat next to the younger man. The girl sat next to her wile Lin sat in the last remaining chair in the middle of the table.

When Naru stood the whole room went silent and all eyes were on him. He addressed everyone n what a guessed was English so I did not know what he was saying. Looking around the room I saw to my relief that I and Mel were not the only ones. The older man and woman with the red hair looked just as lost as I felt. The girl seemed to know the basis of the convocation though that was it. Everyone else seemed to understand perfectly. Naru suddenly stopped and looked at Gene. Gene looked from his brother to the small group of lost looking faces ten spoke.

"Since most people in the group speak English Naru thought it would be best to address them first. Basically what he said is that we have several cases next week. We will be split in to three groups, one for each case. We also have some new employees and two more coming in three months. Naru wishes to introduce each of the new employees to the group so when you are pointed too could you please so the whole room can see you, if that's alright with you." Gene quickly added at the end. No! No, no, no, no it's not alright with me! I wanted o yell at him and his brother for dragging me into the spotlight. Instead I just nodded with everyone else.

Naru spoke again this time Gene translated in a softer lower voice so they could both be heard at once. The first person Naru pointed to was the girl around my age. "This is Miss Masako Hara, a well known Psychic Medium" Naru then pointed to the young man. "John Brown, an exorcist. Ayako Matsuzaki a Miko." He pointed to the woman and then to the older man. "Houshou Takigawa a Monk at Mt. Kouya." They all stood as they were pointed to until Naru turned to me and Mel monitoring for us to stand. We did, and my instinct instantly became tense, telling me to get back into the shadows and away from all these staring eyes.

'_Mai, just breath, deeply, slowly. Keep your face under control too.' _This time Naru and Gene seemed to talk for hours. "These two are Mai and Mel Taniyama. It is unknown as of yet what they can do but have shown Miss Madoka Mori that they have potential as 'Ghost Hunters' and possessing supernatural abilities." Once we sat down again I kept my eyes on the table in front of me, watching everything through Mel's eyes.

Mel was scanning everyone at the table. Aside from the group at our side of the table everyone seemed to be thirty-five or older with serious yet slightly angry looking faces as they looked at Naru listening to what he was saying inventively, showing him great respect despite his age. He had that commanding aura around him.

It must have been about an hour before people started to stand up. I finally looked up from the table and watched as people filed out of the room. _'All the new employees were asked to stay seated Mai. Gene and Naru want to talk to us.'_ Once the room was clear of all the older men and woman was when Madoka stood up and greeted us with her large smile. "Hello everyone my name is Madoka and I am one of the investigators here" _'Well no dah!'_ I thought. I was still tense and now in a bad mood. "Like you have already been told, you will be spilt into three groups. The people you see around you are you group. You will be working with also me, Lin and both of the Davis boys. Are there any questions?" The man who I remember being called Houshou Takigawa raised his hand. "What about reading and speaking English?" Madoka was cut off by Naru which earned him a glare that he did not seem to notice.

"To help you out you will each be given mini translators that you will carry around at all times, also after work will each be attending classes were you will learn the English language and writing so you wont always rely on the translator, Any other questions?" There was none.

**(Naru Provo)**

I waited but everyone remained silent. "Right. Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki if you follow Madoka she will show you around. Mr. Brown and Mr. Takigawa you will be following Lin. Mai and Mel if you wait for a moment me and Gene will show you around." Everyone nodded and went about their instructions; I ignored the smug look Madoka was sending me and Gene. _'What do you think she is up too Naru?'_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. 'Gene if I knew we would not be backed into a corner now would we?' Before Gene could respond we were interrupted by a clearing of a thought. I looked around, everyone had left except for Mai and her sister how were still seated just starring between Gene and me.

"As much as I would just love to let you continue you little mental argument with each other it has been a minute and a half since you two last said something and I think we should get moving." Mai said in a point blank voice. I was a little shocked, how had she known that? But there was no way I was going to ask her, lucky for me I did not have to, Gene did that for me.

"Ok three questions, One. How do you know about our telepathy? Two, what do you know about it and how? Three, can you please tell us what gives us away. When ever we are in front of Lin or Madoka or our parents they can always tell when we are talking using our telepathy."

Mel let lose a little giggle at the end of Genes 'rant', I could literally feel Genes blush from where I was standing.

"Well that was kinda four questions but that's ok. Lets see, the first one was kinda a guess because no one can be as close and powerful as you two are with out having some kind of bond. Question tow, quite a bit and from sources is how we know. As for what gives you away, when you are talking to each other your eyes don't move at all you don't even blink, you should work on that."

I stood there staring at them. _**'Who taught them that? What sources?' **_Pushing my questions aside for later and making my face to look its usual blank, cold stare I addressed the girls. "If you two will follow me and Gene we will show you the lab were you will spend most of your time for the next few days because that is were you will be tested for abilities and so-forth" I lead the group back too the elevators and pushed the button for the top floor. This floor was far less crowded because only a small few of our employees ever needed this floor. It contained a cafeteria, several labs and twelve bathrooms some even had showers joined to them, a library and computer lab, one coffee room and the rest of the rooms were offices one of which me and Gene shared though he only ever uses his laptop to play games on to pass time most. As long as he uses headphones if the game is noisy I really did not care what he did as long as I got my word done in peace.

Coming to a stop in front of a stainless steal door I quickly typed in the access code in the keypad. Above the keypad was a gold painted plate tat read _**'Privet lab of Oliver and Eugene Davis.'**_Once the doors had slide open is when I heard the girls quietly gasp in shock behind me. I could see behind me through Gene's eyes that the girls were looking around the lab with blank face, I was only just able to hide my snicker.

I turned to the girls and gestured around at the lab. "This is where you will be tested. I will give you the visitors access code at the end of today if someone is already in when you have entered the code it will open the door if not it means that the lab is empty and you have to wait outside for someone to come" I then looked at my brother. "Gene could you show them the rest of this floor, I have to go and find out something" I sent him an image of Madoka. Gene was skeptical. "Sure. When do we start testing them?" _**'Why do you need to talk to Madoka?' **_"We will start tomorrow, just show them around and get their translators_"__** 'I want to ask them a few questions about Mai and Taniyama-san'**_"Ok, sure"_**'She most likely wont answer you know' **_Then Gene suddenly caught on to something I said. _**'Since when did you start calling people by their fist names so quickly? It would usually take you about a month if not more to use a first name.' **_I ignored him and left the lab without a response, because I did not have one.

**(Gene Provo)**

I watched my brother leave the lab amusement coloring my mood. I would have to keep a closer watch on him for a wile, hay I might even get some fun out of his new 'fascination' with Mai. That or just my death at my brothers' hands. 'Do I want to die?'

Smiling down at the girls I took them on 'Gene Davis spectacular ten-times-better-then-my-brother-could-do grand tour.' I showed them where they could find the bathrooms first see as that seemed most important right now, then the computer lab and library. The offices and how they were organized and where mine and Oliver's office was incase they needed one of use. I left out the labs for now see as how they would only be using our lab. By the time that was over it was twelve thirty and I was hungry so I guessed the girls were to. The cafeteria was a simple setup area similar to any high school would be. The food here was not bad but still not as good as my mothers cooking. When we came to the line I turned to ask what the girls wanted when I noticed that both girls had the funniest looks on their face. They were looking at the dishes as if they were some kind of new alien spices they just found. "Haven't you two ever had English food before?" I asked more out of politeness then anything else, the look on their faces told me every thing I need to know.

Mel looked up with the look of a lost child. "Not this kind. Do you have any opinions on some of the food?" "What kind of food do you like to eat? Spicy, bland, hot, cold?" In the end Mai got a mildly spicy chicken and vegetable curry. Mel decided on a Beef and black bean with steamed rice, I had lasagna.

After an amusing lunch of watching the girls pull faces a they ate I took them back to the lab to get their translators and showed them how to use them. We had just finished when a less then pleased Naru stormed into the lab looking less the pleased. _**'I told you so Oliver; she would never tell you and what worst for you your glares don't work on her.' 'Shut up Gene.' **_I did not bother to hide my smug grin from him; he could never win against Madoka, ever!

**(Naru Provo)**

Man was I annoyed! My attempt to get some information on those girls had completely failed.

**(Flashback)**

"**Come on Naru, I not telling you anything so you can just stop trying to get information from me." **Madoka said as she stood there smiling at me, the girls she was showing around were standing behind her looking quit confused though right now I really did not give a damn what they thought! I had been at this for ten minuets with no luck at all.

"**And why is that? What is so secretive that you can't tell me Madoka?"**

"**Why is it so important for you to know? Why the sudden interest in a couple of **

**employees past? You never cared before all of this with the girls."**

"**That is none of your business Madoka, all I want is a few simple questions answered that's all!"** I was really getting annoyed now.

"**Then why don't you ask the girls about it? I am sure they can answer you questions in ore detail then I can Naru**." Her face never shifted from what someone who did not know her to be an innocent expression. 'Innocent my ass.' What made it worse was that the advantages I would have on a normal person like my glare and cold voice doesn't work on her. It all just seemed to bounce right off of her. With that she walked away with the two women in toe.

**(End of Flashback)**

What made my mood worse is that I could not go up to the Mai and her sister and ask them about it because they would do one of two things think I am being noisy and ignore me or dead flat lie about it. It looks like I will have to do it all the old fashion way. Books, computer records, and background checks. It's not like I could not do it I was the great Oliver Davis after all it was just such a waste of my time. If it was not for this odd feeling that I hade and Genes own observations I would not even bother but something was telling me they were either lying or finding something.

**(Davis Mansion)**

We got home early today and of course mother was there at the door waiting with a smile so wide her face looked like it would split in half. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Mai! Mel! Come along quickly I have bought you some new clothes" I felt a slight rush of pity for the girls as my mother grabbed the girl's hands and towed them up stairs and out of sight.

"Poor girls." Gene mumbled, and then his face suddenly lit up. "Better them then us, right Naru" I would have snickered but he used 'that' name again. "Get used to it; I will be using it as often as possible now." He then turned towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I headed up to my room to gather the information I hade failed to get from Madoka.

My room was on the Northeast side of the house. Windows covered my north wall; I had a view of the front yard. The walls were white and deep blue carpet covered the floor the curtains were a few shades lighter. My left wall was cover by four large dark wooden bookshelf eight shelves high leaving only enough room for a black leather recliner and a standing lamp. I had several pot plants around my room that my mother had insisted on putting in my room. To add life to my cave she had said. My king sized bed was made out of the same wood as my bookshelf's with a matching chest of draws and desk. My sheets were a blue and black silk. On my desk which were a laptop and a desk lamp, my open suite case and other things I might need for work.

I sat down in my office chair and started up my laptop. I was going to find out what they were hiding.

**(Mel Provo)**

Touchier. That was the only word I could come up with for this. As soon as she dragged me and Mai up those stairs I knew I would not like it; and I was right. I was now trying on my fourth different outfit for, Mai was on her fifth. I had to remain patient with her after all both her children are boys so she most likely never had the chance to do something like this with them and was most likely over excited about being able to play 'Barbe'. That did not help the pain in my feet as I put on a pair of four inch high boots. _'God! I would rather face a demon Mother right now if I could just get out of this.' _Mai sounded desperate in my head. A sudden knock at the alerted us to someone arrival.

"Mother? Is everyone decent? May I come in?" The way that his voice made my heart pound and my blood run hot in my veins, it was a bittersweet feeling. It was beautiful and warmed the center of my chest; my stomach was filled with what everyone must call butterflies. And yet it was scary, and unfamiliar. It was dangerous for me to feel like this for him.

"Of course Gene, come in" And there he was in all his glory. 5'9 jet black hair, deep blue eyes, strong jaw, soft looking lips. Yes it was very wrong for me to feel this way for him.

"I just came to say that farther wishes to test the girls now" 'Wait…what? Weren't the test tomorrow at the labs?' now I was confused. Luella looked like Gene just said he killed her favorite puppy, angry and sad all at once. "Very well. Mai, Mel we will start your classes tomorrow at eight"

We did not hesitate to rush into the hall with Gene and follow him. He surprised us by leading us back to my empty room. "I thought you said your dad wanted to test us Gene" Mai asked. Gene looked at her and smiled. "He dose, tomorrow. I just thought guys might want to escape my mothers' clenches and all that."

My face felt like it would split from how big my smile was. "You're so sweet Gene" I said truthfully" this caused him to blush red. "Th-thanks" Gene stumbled causing me to laugh. How cute. "Want to play a card game with us Gene?" I offered. He smiled and nodded.

_**R&R People. All idea and comments are welcomed.**_


	6. Two Teams Two Plots

**Chapter Six**

**A/N I own nothing I just write a story with it. Sorry for spelling errors.**

**Twp Teams Two Plots**

**(Naru Provo)**

I have been sitting at my computer for over an hour now and I am more subspecies of the girls then I have ever been. If you only look back two years all is fine. I had found there school records at their perverse school, Job listings, home address, living conditions and so forth but anything past that and I always drew in a blank. No school records, no primary school listing or sings of being home schooled not even an address. I want even feather back to find their birth certificates, nothing. It was like they appeared out of thin air.

My head was throbbing from staring at the computer screen for so long and coming up with nothing. I needed painkillers. I put my computer to sleep so it was all there when I would return latter and headed for the kitchen, and as it was with most my luck we had run out of painkiller. **'Just great!' **I internally ground. I had to settle with a glass of water. I grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. Just as I sat down the kitchen door opened. Mai.

"Are you alright Naru? You look a little pale." I glared at her. 'Was I showing something on my face? Even if I was she did not know me well enough to see it, could she?' When I did not answer her face turned to one of annoyance and she huffed. I smirked, and then flinched slightly at the pain that caused, not even enough to notice, or so I thought. Mai's expression turned to one of concern. She stared at me for several more moments before she nodded her head at me as if I had asked her a question. She started to move around the kitchen looking through shelfs and grabbing out things though I did not pay her that much attention to know what she was actually doing, I just sat there drinking the water trying to make the pain go away, not that it was working or anything. When the cup was empty and the headache still there I was about to leave when a small hand came out and took the empty glass away and putting a cup of steaming black tea in its place. I turned my head towards the sink to see Mai with her back to me cleaning the glass I was just using. "Drink it, you will feel better" then without looking at me she turned and left the kitchen. 'Ok what the fu-' I stared down at the cup of dark liquid and shrugged. I had nothing else to try. I put the cup to my lips.

It tasted great! Sweet, warn but not overwhelmingly strong in taste. I don't think I had ever drunk tea so slowly in my entire life. Then it was all gone. 'Where did it all go' even in my own head the voice was like a little kid that had just eaten all of his chocolate and still wanted more, nothing like I had ever said, even in my own head. "You look like a lost puppy staring at that cup you know" I spun around so fast I nearly dropped the cup. Gene was standing in the door way with a smirk on his face that could rival my own. 'When did he get there? I could not have been that far out of it could I?'

The smirk on his face got even bigger. "**Well dear brother I have here for about thirty-five seconds and in that whole time you have been staring at that tea cup. What's up?" **Then my mind was filled with Gene's memories. He was sitting on a nearby chair when he saw me heading towards the kitchen a slight pain in my eyes. Mai going in the kitchen a few moments later then leaving with a slight smile on her face.

That smile did strange things to my body. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it felt like it would burst through at any moment that it was almost painful. My stomach was quivering in my gut as if it was sliding on grease. And ofcourse Gene notice from my mind.

"**Oh dose my little brother have a crushy-washey on little Mai-wie? I bet you wish that you two could have looked locked lips hay?"** Another image came to my mind, again from Gene. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen with Mai held tightly to my chest my hand creasing her cheek ever so softly. I was leaning in now closer to Mai, our lips where so close to touching you could only just see the space between our lips. I quickly shut him out before I saw any more. **"Gene" "Yes?" "You have seven seconds to start running then I will hunt up down and kick your ASS!"** He actually looked a little frighten. Well good! **"One, Two three, four-"** Gene turned around and run out the kitchen as my counting sped up. **"-five, six, SEVEN!" **Gene was half way up the stairs when I exited the kitchen. By the time I was at the top of the stairs he was down the hall heading to his room. When he made it there I was right behind him. He tried to close the door in my face but I was having none of that. I quickly placed my foot forward to stop the door pushing with all my weight to force it open, I stumbled in and faced Gene for a brief moment before I tackled him to the ground. The match involved a few punches, kicks and s lot of shoving at each other.

My fist made contact with his jaw with slightly more force than I would normally put in it. **"Ow! Ok okay I give in!" **I smirked with triumph. Sudden clapping alerted us to someone's pareses. Mai and Mel were standing in the hallway staring at us, Mel ad her hands held together in front of her.

"How long have you two been standing there?" My voice was cold and my face hard. Mel flinched away slightly; Mai did not move an inch. 'She is not afraid of me, hmm.' "Long enough to know that with some training you Naru could become quite a dangerous Machelartest"

"And how would you know that?" Something flashed on her face, Pain? Fear maybe? But as soon as it was there it was gone. "Oh a few things" her smile was mocking. They both turned and left us there still on the floor. I looked over at Gene. "You have to take a look at this" Genes face turned from happy to serious in half a second.

**(Mai Provo)**

'_Oh a few things'_ That one line kept playing in my head. Yes I did know a few more things about it that he would have thought I did when it comes to hand-to-hand. _'Hay Mai?'_ Mel called to me interrupting my thoughts _'Hmm?' 'Do you really think Naru would be good at hand-to-hand combat?'_I let out a long sighed. I knew where this was going. _'Yes Mel I really do but that does not mead I'm going to ask if he wants to learn' _An image suddenly entered my mind, Naru waring figureless black fighting gloves a single and a pair of old pants practicing a simple stage one defence set, it changed just as fast, Gene was now in my head holding a practice wooden sword. I was about to snap at her when she said something that shocked me. _'If Alec dose find us I want them to be able to defend themselves even for a little wile' _I wanted to be able to yell at her, call her stupid but I could not because I felt the same way she did. I did not want them to be defenceless either.

'_Mel we have to believe that he won't find us, if we don't believe that then he will find us'_ But even as I said the words I knew they went true. No matter how much we hope Alec will eventually find us. It might be next month or in a few years but he will in the find us and we will have to move on and forget everything here. Just the thought sent the painful shock to my heart, the same shock every time I think about leaving.

"Mai! Mel! Time for school" I cracked a small smile that had no warmth in it. Back to the books!

**(Gene Provo)**

"**So it's like they appeared out of thin air?"**

"**Yes. Look at these"** He handed my two files from his desk. One had Mai's name the other had Mel's. **"Information on them only show up from now to three years back any farther and I got nothing. They don't even have a birth certificate"** That was unnerving. If my brother can't find something then it does not exist.

"**Right what do we do? Confront them?"**

Naru paused for a moment, contemplating. **"No we should wait and observe them, if they give us a reason to be concerned then we should talk to farther, they could be trying to corrupt the company and if that is it then we can't do this alone"**

I nodded numbly thinking of Mel and the time she had agreed to work for us at S.P.R; the day I got my first gimps of her pain she hides. **"Do you truly believe that they are here to ruin our family company? That they planed all this?" "I don't know Gene, it's too early to tell"** I nodded again, something I feel like I will be doing a more.

**(Later That Day 6:30pm the Dinner Table)**

Dinner tonight was oddly happy considering what I had learnt today with Oliver. Me and the other men just sat back and watched as Mother and Madoka talked about all the shopping they would do with the girls the very next weekend they get free Mai and Mel just turned paler and paler with ever shop that was added to the list. Poor things looked almost as bad as a ghost; well better them then me! As soon as Madoka and Mother left to get dessert the girls turned to farther. "Help!" Lin, Father and Naru grinned. I on the other hand full on laughed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well one of them is your wife right? Can't you pull her in a bit?" He shook his head. "Sorry, no, once she gets going there is no stopping her; she is a force of nature"

Mai smiled like the devil himself. Wow! "So what you mean is you may wear the pants of the relationship but she tells you what colour" This time there was no helping me I fell off my chair with the force of my laughter but I was not the only one laughing, Mel was too. Naru and Lin settled for a simple chuckle wile Fathers face turned light pink. "Alright why my husband embarrassed and Gene on the ground" Mother and Madoka had come back in without us noticing.

"Oh it nothing" Mai said in such a sweet voice that even I almost believed her. Madoka shared a look with Mother before nodding at some silent agreement. "Whatever you say"

'_**Oh no I séance danger Noll'**_

'_**I know I do too'**_

**(After Dinner Lin Provo)**

As soon as dinner was over Gene and Naru left for their room and Mai and Mel left to have a look at the house some more but not before Mai reminded Mr Davis about the map of the house. 'Is her sense of direction really THAT bad?'

"**Martin, Lin, Please stay at the table for a little longer, we wish to discuss something with you both" **I quickly looked over at Martin but he did not look like he knew what was going on either.

"**What is the matter Darling?"** Martin asked looking at his wife from the other side of the table. **"It's about Oliver and Eugene and their seemingly nonexistent interest in girls. You need to help us find them both girlfriends" **I actually coughed on the water I was sipping.

"**Misses Davis their only seventeen, they have plenty of time to find a girlfriend" **

"**I know that Lin but that is not really what I'm talking about. I mean they don't seem to care about girls any more than they did when they were seven. I mean if Noll did not flinch and look away in horror and Gene thronging up in a trash can when that man ran across the racing track during the horse races last year I would have thought they were gay" "Even if they were would you care?" **Misses Davis gave me a glare that Noll now has mastered. 'So that's where he gets it from'

"**Ofcourse not Lin what kind of person do you think I am, I'm saying they are at the age where they are suppose to be thinking about finding a girlfriend"** She actual looked kind of depressed.

"**Honey since when have our sons ever been or done things the normal way? Plus you know how Oliver is a difficult person to put up with let alone like with him being how he is, his girlfriend would have to be something else. The calm to his storm so too speak" **Martin said with a shake of his head. **"And the girl would have to get along with both boys. You know that one will never date a girl if the other does not like her"**

"**Ya those two stick together like nothing I have ever seen in my life" **I shook my head as I remembered this one time Oliver meet this professor he was inspired by at the time, aberrantly the guy said something about Gene not realising that he was Genes brother. Lets just say Noll came home with the police behind him and now has an assault charge on his record, though I am sure that neither he or anyone else in the family cared Oliver did not even gat grounded. Oliver never told us what that guy said but we were never brave enough to ask anyway.

"**Well I want them to start dating!"** Luella sulked.

"**Yes we know that, what with you setting them both up on blind dates with every teenage girl you know. Gene told me just before he left for Japan that on his last date he was two seconds away from screaming at the last girl and he is the nice one" **

I suddenly looked over at Madoka realising that she had not said a word throughout the whole conversation. She had a deep and thoughtful expression on her face. **"Madoka?"** I asked almost reluctantly because I knew this would not end well.

"**What about Mai and Mel? We already know that Mai does not take much of Oliver's attitude anyway. She gave him the Nickname Naru for goodness sake. Mel gets along well with Gene already too" **

"**Why can't we just let the boys find their own girlfriend"**

"**We are, we are just pushing these two girls slightly in front of all the other ones, making our subjections known. Right Luella?"**

"**Right Madoka"**

"**You two can't be serious right?"** Martin pleaded.

"**We are dead serious Martin and if either of you two tries to stop nus you will know about it" **Madoka added, and knowing she was dead serious we both agreed to it. I just hope that there mealing did not make things horrible between either Mel and Gene or Noll and Mai.

**A/N So what do you think thay are planing? Will it end well? R&R people. See Ya!**


	7. A Brothers Jealousy

**A/N: Good news people! The school year is four weeks away and all school work is starting to rap up, that means I will have more time to write which means you get your chapters faster! Yippy! SIX weeks of no school! And then I start year eleven and hopefully the new classes I want. **

**Ok this chapter I suffered writers block several times that is one reason the for the lateness and I all so want to thank those who responded to my plea for help, but the good thing is things are really starting to pick up now and so the chapters should come to me more easily. This chapter contains a bit about the girls, a happy scene between Gene and Mai and major confusion for Naru. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 **

**A Brothers Jealousy**

**(Mel Provo)**

Boring! That's what this was. This work is mind numbingly easy. Sometimes I wounder if this is truly the work that someone my age finds hard or if they are just plain stupid. It was simple Mathematics and work equations to me. Even Mai was having no trouble with the work and she can be in many ways air-headed about things, what with her being a person who follows their heart and gut instead of logic.

Luella had told us yesterday that she would not send us to an actual school until she knew where we where in our schooling; that and until we learn English fluently. Now she had left us with this work thinking we would be at least twenty minutes for us to do all this work wile she went to talk to Martin about something. We had finished within the first fifteen minutes of starting and now I'm sitting at my brand new desks board as anything. _'What do we do now while we wait?'_ Mai asked losing her usually happy smile. I smiled to myself; Mai could never say still for long without either getting annoyed or falling asleep where she was. She has fallen asleep in some strange places, one time she slept the night standing agents our hallway wall and me felling mean left her there; she had the sorest legs the next day and I will never let her live it down as long as I live.

'Well-' I said looking around at the thousands of books 'We are in a library. Might as well use it' I said standing up; Mai followed my lead to the bookshelf. I picked a random book from the shelf not even bothering to check what the book was about before me settling down on a couch by the window, Mai had chosen what appeared to be a fictional story and was now sitting at my feet.

The book was actually quite interesting and thoughtful written too and that is something I did not see in too many books these days. The author was talking about the different ability's that a person can have like ESP, telepathy and PK later chapters by the looks of the chapter list later on in the book it will turn to more over to hunting's the phenomenon's and over ways to detect a overuse hunting. Strange noises, things moving, temp dropping and other strand things. I was actually enjoy the book and did not want to put it down. It was something that is not understood by many which made the book all the more intriguing to me.

"You two are looking quite cosy there" I had a quick look at the clock Wow! Half an hour had passed since we had started reading our books. I looked down at where Mai was laying to see that she had indeed fallen asleep since she was now rubbing her eyes with her fists and was yawning. I smiled softly.

"Sorry, but we finished the work you gave us early and well since we are in a place full of books decided to start read," I lifted my book to etherize my point "wile we waited for you to come back" Her face was blank for a moment before it split into a grin that Gene inherited. "Ok, I will grade it now then, you two keep dong what you were doing"

Mai took her words as an invitation and rolled over onto her back placed her arm over her eyes and breathed in deeply. I almost laughed. Our mother had always said when we were little that she had never had any trouble with Mai and nap time but it was always hell getting her to go to bed at night, half vampire we had all called her at one stage. True to her nature within thirty seconds Mai was fast asleep. My sister amazed me at times with her sleeping habits, at one stage she had actual fallen asleep in a tree that was next to her bedroom window; she had spent the night there because it is actual dangerous to wake her up in any way aside from using a five foot poll unless you want your arm broken.

"Girls?" I blinked twice before looking away from Mai and back at Misses Davis. "Hmm?" was our combined response. "You got perfect scores!" I frowned before looking at Mai; her expression mirrored mine, confused. "You're in year eleven right? Just started your second last year, yes?" I continued to stare wile Mai nodded again waiting for the reason behind her surprised face. "These are year twelve final exam papers, university entry exams." My heart came to a grinding halt, we had slipped up. _'Oh shit!'_ was Mai first response. _'Language Mai'_ I remained her.

**(Gene Provo)**

'_**What is taking them so long?' **_My brother complained, again. I rolled my eyes at him. _**'They are coming Naru, I can hear them down the hall'**_The footsteps became louder until Father, Lin and Madoka came into fathers office. **"What took so long?"**Naru asked again. Madoka turned and glared at him. **"Well pardon me your royal pain in the ass, we did not realize that we were keeping you from your important social life"** I chuckled under my breath, the image of my brother sitting around a table with a group of unrelated people his age was truly laughable. My brother never talks with anyone outside of the family about anything other than work and even when he is talking with the family it is rare for him to say anything that does not have some king of scientific from to it.

"**Anyway!"**Father interrupted as Narus eyes flashed ever so slightly, ready with a comeback. **"I asked you here so that I could ask you give you each a folder on the new case that you will be starting tomorrow"**reaching into the top draw of hid dark hand crafted desk her pulled out four folders, one a different colour, Blue was always Oliver's despite his always dark mood, black was given to Lin, I took my dark green folder and Madoka took her light pink one. **"In there should be all the information that you will need to know about the new case, any questions about it I will be here for the rest of the day doing the compares budgeting sheets for the next month"** Farther flinched in horror.

'_**Better him than me'**_Naru said smugly in my head. _**'Ah yes there is the warm hearted generosity that you are well known for'**_I shoot back. _**'You never hear me denying it, oh and shut up Gene'**_I let lose a small smile. **"What are you smiling at Gene"**Madoka said snapping me out of my own little world. _**'Well what do you know, for once we weren't caught. Awesome!' **_**"Nothing, is that all you wanted to talk to us about?" **I turned to father and he shook his head**.****"You know the other two employees that were suppose to come here to work for us?"** We all nodded our heads. **"One of them Miss Blake won't be able to arrive for another five weeks or so, the poor things mother died suddenly yesterday, and she has asked for extended time which I had granted but the other guy will start tomorrow, I had already called him; his plane will be landing in an hour at the airport, Lin can you please pick him up and then drop him off at the apartments." **Lin nodded his head, he always did what mother or father asked him to do. **"Alright that is all"**

I left the room and found myself almost sprinting down the hall, I was heading for the library, I had no I idea why but Ii knew who I wanted to see there. **"Gene?" **I stopped._** 'I swear if he was not my brother I would so-!' **_**"What up Oliver?" **My tone was harsher then I had intended and I tried to cover myself by smiling at him. Naru raised his eyebrow at my tone aswell as the use of his given name. _**'Man Noll hurry up I want to-'**_** "Just wondering why you are all most running down the hall" "I just remembered I had something to do" **By the slight nearly invisible frown between his eyes I could tell he did not believe me but thankfully he was not interested enough to ask questions. Knowing I was free to go I turned and ran down the hall towards the library though I was more careful with my speed as I could feel that familiar burning in the back of my head that told me that my brother was still watching me.

I reached the doors of the library in no time. Opening the doors I put my best puppy dog smile and eyes hoping that Mel would be like any other girl I had meet though from what I know from the short time I have know her, she would not go for it but hay a guy could always hope. My smile vanished almost instantly when I realised that the only person in the room was my mother. **"Hello Gene. What do you need?"** I tried to my best to put a smile though I am pretty sure I was only making it look like I was in pain.

"**Nothing mother, I just came here for a book" **I walked over to were a book I knew inside and out should be but oddly enough it was not there so I picked a random book off one of the shelfs. **"See you later mother**" **"Bye Gene, and if you were looking for Mel she was frost to go with Madoka to her room, Madoka said it was top secrete so I would stay away for a while"** I almost stumbled on my own feet when the words left her mouth. I tried my utmost hardest to regain my usual composure before leaving the room, hoping to any god out there I was not blushing. I walked down the halls heading down to the kitchen ready to make myself a hot chocolate to calm myself.

Opening the doors to the kitchen I found Mai seated at the bench looking quite focused on the book she was reading. I smiled once I had read the title of the book; it was my missing book from the library. "Good book." I was stating more than asking. Mai looked up, she seemed surprised by my sudden arrival for a moment before she replaced her confused look with a dazzling smile. "Yes it is. Have you read it before?" "A million or two times, yes" Mai's smile widened if that was even possible. Something from the corner of her eye seemed to have caught her attention outside the window as she quickly got up from her seat and ran to the window.

"Snow!" Mai exclaimed as she looked out at the thick white blanked of snow that covered every surface outside. 'Dah! Is she seriously only just noticing it now? Its nearly lunch and now she noticed?'

"You like the snow" I asked as I moved to her right side. She looked up at me with soft brown eyes that seemed to have lost their graded look for a moment. "I LOVE the snow! I have a soft spot for it" And I believed her. I had a sudden very good idea. "Grab your coat and gloves and come with me" Her expression became confused. "Why?" "Just come with me!"

In no time I had basically pushed Mai into her coat, boots and gloves before I shoved my right body parts in to the right pieces of clothing and rapping myself in my jacket before pulling Mai outside, trying to be careful to miss the ice so we don't fall face first into the white but surprisingly hard snow. Once we were in the middle of the front yard I let go of Mai's hand and started moving to the right of her. "Gene, what are we doing?" Mai asked as she just stood there waiting, her expression still confused. Turing away so my back faced her I quickly scoped up a handful of snow and pressed it into a snowball. I throw a devilish look over my shoulder at Mai who's face quickly went from confused to surprised in less than a second.

"Think fast Mai!" I trowed the snow ball at her which she just managed to doge. Mai stared at where the ball of snow hit on a tree before she looked back at me, grinning as well. "Oh no you did not Gene! You are so on!" In no time there were snowballs fling everywhere and laughter filled the air as we moved around trying to stay away from each other's snowballs while trying to re-lode and fire our own snowballs. I had turned my back on her for a second to re-lode my snowball when Mai managed to sneak up on me. Before I knew it Mai had pulled back both my coat and my thick t-shirt to exposed my bare skin to the cold winter air.

"Mai? What are yo-? Ahh!" Mai had suddenly shoved a handful of snow down my t-shirt and if I ever had a dote in my mind that snow and skin did not mix it just flew out the window, that stuff is cold!, I fell forward on the snow. "You are going to pay for that Mai!" I said glaring at her. Mai's face went mocking scared as she turned around and ran. _'Oh so she thinks I am joking hmm?'_ I got up from the ground and ran after her. _'Pay-back time!'_

**(Naru Provo)**

Loud laughter pulled me from the book I was deeply in thought with on the pattens of space. 'Damm it! Don't people realize that some of us are working! We can't all spend our time playing around!' The chair I was sitting in was right next to my open window letting in the cold winter breeze. I look out to see Gene and Mai running around the front yard laughing in what seemed to be joy. "Just wait until I get my hands on you Mai!" My brother yelled as he started picking up seed and all most breathing down Mai's neck. 'Why doesn't he just through it now? He is more than close enough to get her' "Come on Gen it was a joke! Can't you see the funny side of it?" Mai was yelling over her shoulder as she stared to move in a zigzag to try and gain some distance between them. "Not when I am going to suffer frost bite on my back because of it!" _'What the hell?'_

I started to lightly tap into Genes mind to see what he was talking about. First I saw through Genes eyes him talking to Mai then him pushing her into her winter gear. The memories changed to him dragging her out into the cold snow and then the snow ball fight. Finely I found what I was looking for and the site nearly made me laugh. I saw as Gene turned to grab more snow, somehow without him noticing Mai had snuck up on him pulled back his coat and shirt then shoved a large handful of snow down his shirt, it felt freezing even to him in the memory. _'No wonder he is out to get her, well he should not have had his back on her then'_

Mai's sudden loud screaming snapped me out of the memory and back to the present. Gene had final managed to tackle Mai to the ground who was now lying face in the snow and Gene was now holding Mai down with his weight and hold her arms above her with one hand. The other hand was quickly scoping up snow into a pile beside them. I knew what was happening before it even happened. Gene then started to push the snow down Mai's shirt making her yell out. "No Gene stop! That's cold! STOP!" Her laughter filled the air along with her please echoing around the whole area. Odd feelings suddenly rose in the pit of my stomach; a mixture of anger, jealousy, annoyance and a fierce need to get Mai as far away from Gene as possible. _'What the heck was that?'_

_I _stepped away from the window shocked by the sudden unfamiliar feelings that were still roaring in my stomach_. 'What the hell? Am I sick?' _I checked my forehead with the back of my palm, that was normal. I checked my pulse. That was NOT normal! I checked my heart rate. My heart was sky rocketing! _'What is wrong with me?' _Being the logical person I am I quickly opened a word document on my computer so I could right down notes for analysing what was happening to me; closing down all the things I had open beforehand and started typing.

**Anger**

**Jealousy**

**Annoyance**

**Fierce need to get Mai as far away from Gene.**

The Anger was easy to answer, I was trying to work and there they were making a large amount to noise, is it not only normal for me to be angry because I wanted them to be quiet? The annoyance was easy to, their yelling and screaming wile I'm doing work, the annoyance could be because I want them to be quiet so I could continue in peace? There, those two were easy enough but no matter how hard I tried I could not come up with a logical reason for the other two. _'Maybe I am getting sick'_

Pinching the bridge of my noise I saved and closed down the document for later reference I shut down the computer and opened my door nearly walking straight into Mel who was standing at my door, hand raised and ready to knock. I blinked as I looked down at her, Mel's cheeks had a faint pinkness to them as she looked down at her feet trying to hide her face from me. "Um- your mum told me to go and tell you that lunch is ready and that your farther said that we will be leaving for work as soon as that is finished" I did not give her a reply as I stared to walk away from her and towards the kitchen, I was to preoccupied with another inexplicable emotion that was now in the pit of my gut; Disappointment.

'_What was I disappointed in?' _A sudden and un-desired memory flashed in my head of the first time I saw Mai. When she had walked towards me and Gene in that classroom back in Japan she had such held herself with such pride and grace that I was captivated for a moment. Her expression was guarded and hard similar to my own but something tells me that she was not always like that. Her eyes gave her away, showed her as the teenager she was, she had seen and suffered much pain and that is what caused her to pull away from everyone, to not trust anyone except her own blood; Mel. But still the image of her sitting in that chair her hand in her lap and her head held high anyone would describe her as graceful. I blinked again as I suddenly realized what I was thinking. I stood in there for a second before I decided I was just over tired from all the late night's I have been having over the last few months, that was it.

I was at the door of the dinner room in no time, the smell of fresh bread bacon, eggs and other aromas filled my noise as I opened the door. Everyone was already seated at the table and looked up when I entered the room, even Mel was already sitting at the table. Lin and farther gave me a nod before going back to their food. Madoka and mother also nodded before going back to their convocation. Mai and Mel were talking so fast in Japanese I did not bother to even try to know what they were talking about and Gene was scoffing down his food so fast it was a wonder he was not chocking on it all.

I sat down in my chair next to Gene. His hair was still wet and cheeks a slight pink from the earlier snowball fight. I looked for another second more before I felt the unexplainable emotions stirred in me yet again and I looked down at my rapidly cooling lunch of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, sausages and cooked tomatoes.

'_It is irrational for me to have these feelings agents my brother. And those protective feelings towards Mai is unprofessional of me, I am her employer' _With that ought firmly in the front of my made I set about eating my Lunch and preparing for today's word. As soon as Mai and Mel had both set their silverware down Madoka and mother shot up and grabbed their arms dragging them out of the room. "We will be right back!" Madoka called out as the door swung shut. I exchanged a look with Gene he just shrugged is shoulders; he did not know either. They were back within five minutes; I could feel my heart speed up as I looked at Mai.

She had changed into white pants and black boots, black gloves with fur on the wrist and a black jacket that was half open reviling a green turtleneck shirt. "Ok everyone, time for work!" Madoka exclaimed. Within an hour we were approaching the S.P.R building. _'Alright bro; lets see what these ladies can do hay!'_ Gene's happy voice rang in my head. 'Yes, lets.' I thought to myself.

**A/N: Another few things, Mai and Mels outfits are on my profiel if you want to see them, I have a poll concering two of the charecters as well and I would realy aprchate it if you voted because the final result will be apart of the story. Thank You all! R&R PLEASE they inspire me to write faster!**


	8. ESP & PK

**Chapter Eight**

**PK & ESP**

**(Mai Provo)**

It was a huge relief to step out of the bitter cold winter air and into the warm S.P.R office building and even though Christmas was fast in it approach with people outside starting to bring out their decoration the S.P.R building did not seem to care what time of year it was, everyone was moving around from place to place like any other day. I found this slightly unnerving and annoying, in any other businesses that I have worked at even if they did not decorate their rooms they at least had a warmer smile to show their Christmas guess, but then again from what Mel told me England was either covered by rain clouds or in the scorching heat of the sun so it seemed kind of understandable for them not to really care about the seasons if they hunt ghost for a living; you would think everyone either goes insane or emotionless, it sure seems that way with the family I stay with. The insane group being lead by Luella and the followers are Madoka and Gene. The emotionless group leader by Naru and his followers being Martin and Lin. I wonder which one I would fall into. God I hope I go insane, at least then I could laugh and smile sometime instead of showing as much feeling as a rock at the best of times, well no that's a lie, Mr. Davis dose show his emotions when he is at home so he isn't that bad.

Once we were all in the elevators we went straight up to the top floor and into the half full meeting room. Everyone in our team was already there and sitting in the same places they were in the last time we were in here but what surprised me was that another person was sitting at the table. I had never seen him before. He had black hair, brown eyes hidden behind glasses and a devils smile, and he could not be any older then Naru and Gene. Once we were all sitting down Naru once again stood in the front of the table only this time he was joined by Martin. Once again I was only half paying attention to what was going on. Apparently one of the two remaining employs is experiencing some family trouble so she will not be joining us until the start of the year. It was not until the introduction of the young man did I give my full attention.

"This is Osamu Yasuhara top graduate at his old high school. He will be a researcher for my team" We all nodded in understanding. "Ok, today will be straight forward. We will be taking each of you into a separate lab and do some testing on each of you to see how big a challenge you can handle and what is beyond your abilities, Mr. Brown, Mr. Houshou Miss. Hara and Miss. Matsuzaki if you would follow Miss. Blare, Mr. Nelson, Mr. Williams and Miss. Campbell to the labs they will be testing you, Mr. Yasuhara you will be put through a test in one of the computer labs with Miss. Allan to see how good your research skills are. Mai you will be with me, Madoka and my Mother, Mel you will be with Eugene, Lin and my farther." Once he had finished speaking both the professors and the others stood ready to head towards the labs except me, Mel and the boys who remained seated until the room was empty.

"What are you testing us on?" Mel finely broke the short silence with her small questions. Naru face snapped to her and stared her down with a cold glare. Mel sunk back further into her chair. "I-I was just wondering" By the time she had finished speaking her voice could barely be heard. She sounded so small and defeated my animal instincts were awake; awake and angry. I could feel the growl building in the back of my throat. Before I could lash out at him Gene beat me to it. "Look Naru it was a perfectly reasonable questions and she had every right to ask it so stop with your stuck up glaring" I could not quite place the tone in his voice but I knew it was not tone he would normally use by the shocked look on his brothers face, granted it was barley there but it was there all the same and it made me smirk while looking right at Naru in the eye.

Naru let out a slow breath before he stood and began to make his way towards the door and down the hall forcing the rest of us to jog to keep up with him. Within no time we were once again in front of the door to their lab, pushing in a bunch of numbers the doors automatically opened to let us in. Now that I knew what was going on and my 'animal instincts' were not trying to take over my body I now allowed myself to have a proper look around the room taking it all in.

The room itself was a very big square shape with white walls and gray tiles covering the floor. The wall in front of me was almost completely covered in all kinds of different machines that each seemed to do something to do with science except a small space on the left were a simple wooden desk with an office chair stood. On the left wall there was what seemed to be a small kitchen with a sink a fridge and even a small four seated table in the middle, on the wall behind me to my surprise there was two single beds made and ready for sleeping in. _'Do they really sleep here sometimes?' _I just had to ask. _'Who knows?'_ was my sisters only answer. But it was the left wall that did catch me off guard, instead of a solid wall like it should be there was glass, one way glass that looked into a small empty room. In fact the only pit of solid wall was left was the bit that was holding up a single black door with a silver handle. _'What a strange lab' _Mel thoughts echoed my own.

Naru was already moving around turning things on and typing things in. Gene had choice to move into the kitchen area and after he monitored for us to follow him we did the same and sat with him at the table. "It is better just to stay out of his way when his like this unless you want to turn to ice with a single glare" Mel's face turned down slightly, I could tell she was remembering the events from a few moment ago. "Don't I know it" Once again my blood began to boil at the look on my sister face but I quickly calmed myself. It would do no good having one of my bosses in the ICU, at least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

Genes face turned unexpectedly cold at her words. "Do not worry too much about it Mel, I don't know what is wrong with him today but I know it was nothing personal" He pointed to his head with a mocking grin. "Trust me, know these things" We both smile at his self mocking until something caught my attention. "You don't know what is upsetting him?" His facial expression turned annoyed. "Yes well when ever my brother has a mood like this or is thinking about things he does not want me to know about he uses a kind of shield to block me out, I don't know whether I should be happy about it or annoyed. I'm just so use to know what my brother is thinking" I smiled knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"So what are you guys testing us for anyway?" Mel asked again, her voice a little stronger then her first attempt with his brother. I could feel she was half expecting another glare but thankfully for both of the boys physical welfare she only received a kind smile. "From the notes that Makino gave us she believes that you Mai" Gene looked straight at me, "have ESP and that you Mel" Gene hen then looked towards Mel, "have PK we just don't know what kind" there was silence for several moments before Gene suddenly started laughing. "Do you know what ESP or PK stands for?" I shook my head feeling Mel doing the same thing, this only caused Genes smile to widen. "Well ok let's see" he put his in front of him with a thoughtful look on his face as if he was trying to think of the best way of explaining it.

"PK is short for Psychokinesis it is also known as Telekinesis, which is basically the ability to move objects of matter using only your mind. There are several different gropes of PK though I am not sure what all those groups are; you will have to ask Naru what they are. He is the one with PK." I could already feel Mel's fear of not only having such a power growing within her but having to ask Naru for advice on that new power. Well if he ever makes her scared like that again he will have me to deal with and this time I won't have a leash to hold me back, "and from what I can remember from my own training ESP stands for 'Extra Sensory Perception' and it has three different categories, telepathy, precognition and clairvoyance and that is the basics of it but in all truth there a lot of different stuff like-" he lifted his hand and counting them on his figures "_Clairvoyance, it_ allows psychics to locate people, places or things using ESP, _Mediumship_ the ability to channel dead spirits, _precognition_ is the knowledge of future events, _Psychometry_ the ability to read information about a person or place by having access to a certain object and _Retrocognition_ is the ability to see the distant past and those are just the ones I can remember"

I could feel my mouth fell open in shock. _'The ones you can remember? The ones you can remember? Dear god how many different ones are there?' 'Mai calm down I am sure it won't be too hard to find out which ones you have ok, it won't take weeks and weeks ok, I am sure of it.' _But I knew even as she tried to reassure me there was little reassurance in her mind and that is where it always counted for me. A voice can find ways deceive; the mind is the one thing that can never lie even to an intruder. I would know, I have been deceived by a voice before and it cost me dearly.

'_Thanks for trying Mel but we both know you don't truly believe it so why bother trying?' _Mel'sresponse was soft and reassuring_. 'Because sometimes it is nice to hear a bit of encouragement Mai' _I said nothing on that. I said nothing because it was true in a way. A short time after that Lin, Madoka and Mr and Misses Davis arrived in the lab. The men went straight to Naru and stared to talk to him in rapped English while the two women went to us.

"Ok first we will put each of you in separate rooms, Mel you will be staying here with Lin, Gene and Martin. Mai your first test will be simple all you have to do is guess what light will light up before it dose and lights will begin to speed up just so you know" I gave Madoka a dull look before she turned to Mel. "Your test will be to try and guess what image is on a card that Lin will be holding once you are both finished we will move you both on to a different test. You both understand?" Both I and Mel nodded.

The next few hours proceeded that way that is after I was hooked up to all theses wires and things. I hated that lights thing; hated it with passion. I missed every single light but was more surprising was that Naru did not tease me about it. True he did have a satisfied smirk on his face but it was not one of mocking it was more a look as if I had just proven something to him, a point he was trying to get across to me. At one point I felt a sudden chill go up my arm though I did not dare to see if was actually Mel who felt something cold just encase that triggered some shock or something. By the end of all tests I was about ready to collapse from the lack of food. By the time we were in the canteen it was well pass three o'clock and my stomach was empty and Mel's group had not even finished yet so she must have been dying.

"Man why couldn't we had eaten earlier instead of waiting so long? Aren't you guy's hungry?" I was beyond caring if I sounded like a whining five year old. "No Mai because you see unlike you we don't need to it every hour on the dot" Naru answered in a sarcastic tone. I felt my anger rise but before I could start yelling at him _both _Madoka and his mother slashed out at him.

"Naru I taught you better manners that! Behave more like a gentlemen!" his mother yelled. "If I did not know any better I would say you were raised in a cave" Madoka added her two cents. Naru face turned annoyed for being told off by his family, I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

Once we had all gotten our food there was silence between me and Naru wile the others chatted away. It was not really tense but there was something between us that was not there yesterday, something like a thin fog seemed to surround me now making it a bit harder to breath. It was not until the others arrived did the air seem to become less dense. _'My god I hate this! Im sore all over and just want to crawl into a ball and fall asleep for the next two days!' _I raised my eye brows at her. My sister rarely complains about anything something she sadly picked up from the darker days of our lives. As much as I should have asked out loud I really could not be bothered so I just picked it out from her mind. I must say her test look some much worst then mine. _'Sorry Mel. By the way did you touch something cold?' 'Ya they told me to grab soothing at the bottom of a box. I was blind folded so I could not see, there was ice at the bottom and I got a bit of a shock from it, did you feel that?' 'Ya but I did not want to check on I was wired to so many things for all I know I could have been zapped if I tried' _

The rest of the meal went by with out comment until Misses Davis dropped a bombshell on all of us. "Just letting you all know that next week will be the annual Christmas party and it is a formal black tie ball, the men have to ware a black suit but is girls have a wider option of midnight colours. This means black, white and silver but also dark blues" several people around the group gasped. I looked over at the boys to see that they shared our shocked looks. "And when were you going to inform me of this event?" Naru's face only stayed on shock for less then a second before it was replaced with a cold glare; his mother looked less then impressed with is tone and just flat out ignored him. If looks could kill she would have been ash by now.

**(Naru Provo)**

Great! Just GRATE! Offcourse I knew of the Christmas ball, I had been forced to go there last year with Gene were our mother had first started her blind dating plots, I just though with the rude behaviour way _both _me and Gene displayed it would get through her head that we did not want to go back. Guess not.

"Oh and one more thing" Madoka added. "You will have to dance once at the very least with a partner and we have already decided who you will be paired with" Wait-what! "What!" Gene and Mai's cries were so loud several people sitting at surrounding tables turned and stared, they did not seem to notice, Madoka a smiled at them both like sweet child. "Yes, yes! Mr. Brown will be dancing with Miss Hara, Mr. Houshou and Miss. Matsuzaki will dance together. Gene will be with Mel and Mai will be with Naru, any question? No? Good!" It took me a full minute to process what had just been said but once it had my brain could only think of a simple sum, Mai + Ballroom dancing = Touching! I had to work very hard to keep the blush from reaching my cheeks. Why did I want to blush anyway? I have danced with girls before and I did not act like this, I must be getting sick.

Father voice thankful stopped me from going insane as he spoke after a short pause. "We will be heading home after our meal we will all be going back to our living quarters we have results on all of you now" His gave turned to Mai and Mel "Before you two go to bed we need to talk to the both of you about our findings" both girls nodded. By the end of the hour we were back home and at the dinner table and having read the files in the car I already knew what the girls had tested positive for and so in a way so did Gene so we all knew except the girls who were still blind to all this which I am sure is killing them both. I don't know why but they both look really pale, Mel is even turning a bit green in the face.

"So do you want to know what we have discovered today" I asked. Both girls nodded furiously. "Alright well lets see" I stared to flip through the files, "Mel it has been confirmed that you that you do indeed have PK and Mai you do have ESP, at the very least you do have the ability to have postcogntive dreams" I could see there faces turning whiter and whiter with every word that left my mouth and I was not the only one who did, Gene was holding onto the table to stop himself from jumping from his seat and going to Mel's side. The sucker was so whipped and he hasn't even kissed her yet even if he has thought about it a lot in the last few days. _'Hay I heard that!' _His slightly high and embraced voice would have made me laugh if we were alone.

"What dose that mean?" both said at the same time, this caused me to sigh. I could already see that this is not going to be a short chit-chat about the weather, and to think I thought I would be in my room in the next hour, well that was wishful thinking.

**(Madoka Provo) **

**'_Ha! This is just too good! Those poor fools think they will just have to dance just one, little do they know of what me and my bestie have planed for those teenagers. Naru my be suspicious of us but what can he do about it, we have six hours to push him and Mai together and not to mention all of our planes for the other two. This ball will be so mush fun!' _**

**_A/N: Ok first I am sorry I did not update like TEN chapters but the Chrismas brake was just going by so fast and brfore I knew it mum was draging me to the shops to buy my school stuff! Why dose the school term drag on but the things we want to last just zip on by? Any way I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Any ideas on a case or any think you want to see more of send me a Review. Sorry for grammer error and spelling but also remember for those of you not lving in Australia that some words here are spelt differantly in the USA._**

**_PEACE!_**


	9. The Astro Plane

**A/N: For those who may get confused about the speaking (Even I do at times) I will put this up at the start of every chapter…**

"Normal speaking, in Japanese" _'Telepathy speaking'_

"**Normal speaking in English" 'Dream scenes'**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Astro Plane**

**(Mai Provo)**

Just great, this is just so freaking grate! As if I did not have enough problems to deal with without this ESP bull. I mean I already have an underground organization after me and my sister since the day we left that hell hole, I mean is god bored up in heaven or what the hell! Don't we have enough to deal with, and yes when I get mad or stress I start to yell at myself, but don't judge me! We all have our strange qualities. Naru, Gene and the others had finished explaining their findings to Mel and me an hour ago and ever since then I had been ranting and raving about this and my poor sister had no escape from it, I even felt bad for a little wile but she was the only one who could stand me long enough to do this, trust me, I know what people say behind my back, not that I really cared.

Lying in bed I continued to complain wile I stared up at the roof of my bed room talking to Mel who was in her room next door. _'MAI! Shut up, I really can't take much more, and besides at least this time we have people to help us'_I had a hard time believing that now. Ever since I saw the inside of the SPR building with its labs and computer rooms as impressed as I was SPR was now giving me a darker view in their intentions. _'Are they helping us or turning us into lab rats?' _there was silence for a moment on Mel's end for a moment and then _'We need their help with this Mai, I don't want to have these powers and not know how to control them' _As much as I hated to admit it she was right, we did need their help. I hated having to ask others for favors, the less you owe someone the less likelihood of someone using that favor to stab you in the back for it.

'_Yep sure whatever, I am going to bed, we have our first case tomorrow and we need to be up a five because the house is out of the city or so said the black clad pain in the ass' _The last thing I heard before I feel into darkness Mel's soft laughter.

**I seemed to be on some kind of invisible solid; blackness surrounded me as soft lights seemed to be floating from the emptiness below. 'What is this place?' 'It's the Astro Plane, a place where only people like you and I can go' I spun around quickly to find a smiling Gene walking towards me. He seemed to be walking on a solid surface but I could not see it. 'So you really do have ESP, ASOME! Now I can actually take to someone about this and have them understand what I am trying to say. You have no Idea how many times I have tried to explain this strange place to my brother only to have him not fully understand'**

**I stood there gasping at him unable to quit understand. 'What do you mean 'Astro Plane' exactly?' Gene stopped in front of me, his smile still in place. 'I call it the 'Dram World' It's kind of like the starting point for us, from here we can gather information that may help us with a case. We can look at an area and see how many spirits are in a curtain area, we can look into ghost memories and view it as a spectator or as the actual person. If we do it as the actual person then we experience their thoughts and feelings like they were our own. At times we may even see visions of the past or maybe even the future"'**

**I finally managed to clear my head enough to think about what he was telling me. 'Ok but what are all these lights' 'Spirits. This also where a spirit goes when they have not crossed over but is not in the living world' that sent alarm bells ringing in my head. 'These are SPIRITS!' I panicked; this only caused him to laugh loudly the sound echoing around us. 'Mai we are nothing more than ghost to them' I eased a little bit then. 'So why am I here, I mean we are not even on a case?' Gene's expression turned slightly guilty. 'I called you here' When I did not say anything he continued. 'When my brother said that you could do this too I wanted to make sure myself so I sort of reached out to you and tugged you here with me, pulse I thought you could get to know this place a little bit before even weirder and stranger things start happening.' I looked around slowly. 'This place gets weirder? I'm a bit scared to find out'**

**I was not lying but Gene's smile only got larger, my expression must have been something extremely funny. 'Don't worry you will get used to it' I did not think that would happen. Gene took my hand and started pulling me forward though I did not see why because it all looked like one big black mass with floating lights everywhere. Things started dissolved and shimmer, it scared me, and I wanted it to stop. My grip on Genes hand tightened. He stopped and looked at me, his expression turned worried.**

'**Mai it's OK, I am just showing you something. I am going to show you what it's like to be in a memory. This is what happens every time the scenery comes in' Everything stopped moving and the Davis's backyard came into focuses but it was different, the grass was dead and the leaves where shades of red, yellow and orange. I looked around confused, I also felt weird, like I was not really solid. Like I was made of vapor, like I was not really there. Gene was smiling again. **

'**This is one of my memories from when I was five, I should be running out the door with Naru right about now' No soon had he said that did the door burst open. Two little boys, mini Gene's, one was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans the other was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. They were running as fast as their little legs would carry them, racing each other to a tree before climbing up to the lowest branch and swinging their little legs back and forth wile laughing. **

**The image made me smile. I knew, I did not know how but I knew Naru was on the left closest to the trunk and Gene was on the right. Gene grabbed my hand and led me towards the two little boys. As we got closer the boys voices became clearer.**

'**Hay Noll, how is it you can do the things you do, you know with the moving things without touching them.' To my supreme shock young Gene was speaking Japanese. I looked at Gene next to me and just stared. 'I and Noll were adopted by the Davis family just months before so we knew very little English, we are of Japanese heritage, and neither of us remembers our birth parents. Naru does not want to find out who they are, he says that Martin and Luella are our mother and farther now. I know what he means and I know that he does not want to offend them but still I wonder what they are like, if I look like them, even a little bit.' **

**His expression turned a little sad as he looked towards the two boys still talking. 'When I was little, about three I went up to the caretaker at our orphanage and I remember asking 'Do you why my mama and papa left me and brother here?' She just looked down at me and said 'I don't know this sweet child but I do remember when your mother came to us there was a big storm you, your brother and her were all crying. But what I remember the best is you all had the same beautiful ocean blue eyes' Gene closed his eyes. He seemed to be thinking of something important to him, something that gave him a bitter sweet feel. 'Some nights when I can't sleep and Oliver has closed his mind I like to imagine what she looked like, farther too. I like to imagine that they only gave us up because they had no choice., that they missed use and regretted having to leave' His eyes suddenly opened and he looked down at me, his warm smile back in place.**

**He moved his hand to my face and wiped away the single tear I did not even know had fallen from my eye. 'But it's not all bad, I still have my brother and I was adopted by two people who loved me and Oliver like we were related by blood' I smiled sadly at him. 'Sometimes you don't need blood relation to make a family sometimes that just makes your bound stronger' He smiled sadly back at me then looked back at the younger image of his brother and himself.**

**The silence was thick in the air, it made me nervous. 'So this is a memory?' I started conversation again. 'Ya, I started out with something simple, non scary or dangerous just so you can get the feel of it undrapes' His expression changed again. 'I don't want to freak you out Mai but this place can be very dangerous and the thing you experience here can scare you, in the wore of the dreams your physical body can be harmed but that is only in the presence of either a really powerful spirit or curse, and I will be here for you as well. I have been doing this for the last eleven years' I nodded again more strongly now. I was not sure it was out of my determination not to seem weak or his effort to reassure me but I felt stronger now than when I first arrived.**

**Gene and I sat on the grass for the rest of the night or day or whatever time it was and watched as young Gene and Naru ran from tree to tree playing a game; I think it was tag. It was so surreally not only having two Genes in the same space but also seeing what Naru was like as child. It was weird seeing him running around and laughing, just like any normal kid when I know what he is like now. I just always assumed he was always the emotionless cold face man. My inner thoughts must have slipped from normal make of fake looks because Gene started speaking.**

'**My brother was not always cold; he only started to be like that when we were twelve. People had already seen both his and my high intelligence so when he had to be; such as in a meeting he turned professional. He did not completely emotionless because he wanted to too but because he had to, for the safety of the rest of us' My face twisted in confusion; he says that.**

'**Naru has very powerful PK. Me and him are like a positive and negative charge in a battery, we even each other out but by the time he was thirteen even my help was not enough. Every time he showed strong feelings a small amount of his power would brake and something would more or brake. One time he had laughed louder than he had ever allowed himself to when we were in my room mucking around. Every window in the room broke, one particular large piece had sliced my thigh and I lost a lot of blood, I spent a week in hospital. I think that's when he decided to cut off his emotions completely' It was easy to see that this memory was a source of pain for him. That little piece of information gave me my first look at who Oliver Davis really is.**

**I was not sure how long we sat there; it could have been hours or mere minutes but suddenly there was a ringing in my ears. Was that my alarm clock? 'Time to wake up Mai. I will see you at breakfast' The world around me and Gene started to fade. **

I awoke with a start. I was back in my room lying perfectly flat on my back. I did not have time to get my bearings before someone started knocking on my door. 'Mai? Are you awake?' It was Eugene. I bolted out of my bed sprinted across the room and yanked the door open so hard it nearly fell off its hinges. Gene was standing in front of my door and even at this ungodly hour he still had a hint of a smile on his face. I did not know how to react. Did that all just happen or did all the stress from yesterday finally catch up with me and made me have some weirdo dream. I was so confused I did not even care that I was wide awake at five in the morning or that I probably look like a absolute mess right in front of him and his blue jeans green shirt and neat black hair; how long was I laying in bed for? "Oh good you woke up, for a second there I thought you were still stuck in the Astro Plane" My eye's went wide. So that did happen.

Eugene continued; smile still in place. "I am under orders from my brother to train you at least five times a week so you and I will be spending a lot of time together there and besides I think you will have the hang of that part of your power in no time" He turned to leave then stopped and looked back at me. "By the way it's already fifteen past so if you don't want to get in trouble with Naru you might want to hurry it up" Then continued walking. I cussed under my breath and slammed the door.

In exactly forty-three minutes I was dressed, feed and at the door only to be greeted with a glare from Naru. "Everyone is already in the van. Are you always this slow" I glared right back at him. "You know for someone so smart and handsome you are a real jerk" He just smirked. "So you think I am handsome" It was not a question, more of a statement. That just pissed me off even more. "Yes, I think you are. That is until you open that big mouth of yours" I stormed past him and towards the van where everyone was waiting for me. Today was going to be so much fun. Not!

**A/N: It has been sooo long since I last up dated and I must say I am very happy about it. Year eleven take's up so much more of my time then I THOUGHT. Though I suppose that is what I get for choosing Biology, Psychology and Nutrition for my subject with Math and English. Anyway this is more of a filler then an actual chapter, the next one is the first case, this time I am sure of it, so any ideas are always welcomed. Read and Review people. They make me happy. Pointers always welcomed as much as a pat on the back.**

**Peace to everyone!**


	10. Blue Shells

**Chapter Ten**

**Blue Shells**

"Normal speaking, in Japanese" _'Telepathy speaking'_

"**Normal speaking in English" 'Dream scenes'**

**Gene Provo**

We have been riding in the van for nearly two hours, Lin, me, Naru, Mel and Mai in this van, Mother, Farther and Madoka had taken another van. They had said that they were heading into town so they could pick-up the others and then they could follow behind them in their own car though I think Miss Hara and Mr Brown were going to ride with my parents because the car the Monk is driving a car that can only hold three people; I just hope the Miko does not kill him before they even get to the work site.

Lin was driving and my brother was sitting in the front both of them quite and anti-social as they normally are. Mai was still fuming and mad at something my brother had said to her before she came out of the house, Mel had asked me if I knew what happened but sadly I did not I was...err...distracted thinking about something that happened this morning when I was heading to check up on Mai to make sure she was awake.

**Flashback**

Mai and the Astro Plane were fading making my surroundings go black for a second before my eyes snapped open; I was in my room again. My room was not as gloomy as my brother's but I can't exactly say I am attracted to bright and cheerful colours, I guess that's what I get for hunting ghost all my life. My room had white walls, red carpet and a large window on one wall different paintings on the other walls, other than that my room was just like my brothers with a desk, a large bed and a few book shelfs, although my books are mostly fictional books and instead of a single chair for reading I had a double seated black leather couch. I guess we do have simular tastes in something's, that good to know.

'_Oh Gene, you awake yet?' _I sighed; I knew where this was going. '_Yes Naru, I am awake' 'So can she enter the Astro Plane?'_ Straight to the point as usual I see. _'Yes Naru she can'_ I could almost see my brother smirking with satisfaction in my head. _'Good, you will be her teacher Gene, train with her at least five times a week'_ I almost rolled my eyes, well who else in the family can teacher her? _'Fine' 'See you down at breakfast'_ with that his presence was gone.

Moments later I found myself out of bed through the door and down the hall. Just as I was about to stand in front of Mai's bedroom door the closes door to hers opened suddenly causing me to run right into a something soft, sending us both to the ground. The thing under me gave a small squeak of surprise as we both made contact with the carpet. My noise was suddenly buried in some sort of sweet smelling silk, it smelt like vanilla and something else that reminded me of chocolate. I pushed my noise in further, _the smell was unbelievable! _

"Um…Gene? Could you please get off of me, you are a little bit heavy" My eyes suddenly snapped open as I looked down at what I had run into but as soon as I did I wanted to die on the spot. I ran into Mel! _'Shit, think of something you stupid boy! Apologize, or better yet get off of her! I cannot believe you were sniffing her hair!'_ my inner voice that for some odd reason sounded like Madoka yelled at me. I felt my face go tomato red as I ungraceful pulled myself off the ground and offered her my hand, as I tried to smile but it was harder than it should have been. It almost felt painful.

"Sorry Mel, I did not mean to knock you over!" I tried to compose myself but failed miserably when my voice cracked. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly her face a light pink, god she was adorable. _'Focus you moron!'_ yelled my Madoka inner voice again. "That's ok, I was just going to wake Mai up so we could go down and have breakfast" I nodded "You can go down now Mel, I was going to get her anyway. I need to talk to her about something" Her eyebrows knitted together in concern but she nodded all the same before she left down the hall without another word. It took a few moments to compose myself enough to even appear normal again before I could knock on Mai's door.

**End of Flashback**

"Eugene, are you sure you got the client's case file" my brother asked looking back at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "One time, one time I forget to bring the case file and you will never let me forget it will you" Naru's face did not change but there was slight amusement in his mind was _definitely _not there a second ago. "Some brother you are!" I muttered under my breath. I heard a soft giggle and turned surprise to see it was not Mel but who was laughing, but Mai. I could not help but stare in wonderment. She looked more like Mel just then than any other time I had seen her. She seemed to notice my staring and the care free look she had on a moment ago was suddenly replaced with her normal calm face as she turned her back on me and look out the window, all sings of laughter gone. I tilted my head slightly to the side. _'What did I do?' _I could feel it in my mind that I was not the only one wondering what had just happened.

'_Gene?' _I looked out the window watching as the scenery changed from busy city to the more open seaside. _'I did not do anything Noll so don't get snappy at me!' 'Well you did something; she looks like you insulted her!'_ From the tinted window I could see Mai reflection; she was looking down at her hands in her lap her hair over her eyes, her face expressionless. From the corner of my eye I could see Mel watching her sister the look on her face was concerned. What's going on? What did I do? A thence silence filled the remainder of the ride as we made our way to the seaside resort the weather was too cold for swimming so there were no residents staying at the hotel other then the family that owned it. As the car pulled to a stop we all made our way out of the car, I inhaled a large breath taking in the salty air.

An elderly looking man was at the entrance, ready to greet all of us with a bright smile. "Welcome to the seaside bed and breakfast Blue Shells you all must be from S.P.R, correct?" My brother stepped forward. "That is correct however this is only part of the team, the other's will be arriving in a few hours. My name is Oliver Davis this is my brother Eugene and our assistants Mai and Mel Taniyama" The elderly man looked over us all quickly before turning back to Naru. "I will show you the way to your base and sleeping quarters if you will follow me please" Everyone followed except Lin stayed behind to start un-loading the van.

The inside of the estate was nothing overly glamorous; it was still held a homey feel to it with a little bit of fancy. The entrance area was a warm and scarcely decorated area consisting of a few lounge chairs scattered over the place with several pot plants near the windows and a stone fireplace housing a roaring fire and a check-in desk at the back wall, set of double doors at the far left corner.

He lead us to the door where I was surprised to see that it was actually an open air walk way, I could already see how this place could be popular in the warmer weather. The view of the ocean and cliff side along with the sounds and smell of the sea was quite relaxing. The elderly man stopped at the only door on the left side of the hall way the very back of the resort. "This room is usually occupied by two different families who are vacationing together or the very large family" the man said opening the door. Our base and rooms were decorated in much the same fashion as the entrance, warm colours and a fireplace in each of the three rooms. In both of the sleeping quarters were two bunk-beds and two single beds making a total of six beds in each room with the bathroom and toilet separated, that should help with the morning rush. The rooms were connected by a sitting room complete with a mini kitchen a dinner table and a small lounge area.

The man turned to Naru looking slightly tense. "Is this room satisfactory?" Naru nodded his head giving the room a once over before turning to the older man, "My team and I require a few hours to settle in and set up and we must also wait for the arrival of the others however once we are finished would it be alright to question the staff members and yourself?" The old man nodded, "Offcourse, feel free to ask us anything" Naru nodded in return "Thank you Mister Soma" The man smiled slightly before leaving the room. Naru imminently turned to us. "Let's head back to the van and start helping Lin with the un-loading"

**(One Hour Later)**

At the end of the hour we had all of our equipment set up and working on the portable shelfs and were now sitting around wait for either the others to arrive so we could start the investigation or for a ghost to pop up and give us something to do. Mai and Mel were sitting at the table together talking quietly tother, Naru was going over some blue prints the owner had supplied him with and Lin was and his computer watching the monitors for any sing of ghost activity. Thinking of the ghost made me wonder how the girls would react to seeing it, I know that they technically they have already seen one but it isn't exactly something you see once and get use to and Madoka did not go into detail with the case they help her with so that left me with no idea how they would react.

Having been in this line of work for as long as I can remember I have seen all different kinds of reaction fro people. People fainting, turning interesting shades of green or white, people screaming or going into shock both Naru and myself have had several woman cling to us or hind behind us and a few of these women were older enough to have gone to school with our parents. I wonder what category these girls will fall under.

**(Mai Provo)**

"It was so weird Mel. It was like I was standing on solid air or something and those spirit lights were not a big comfort either" I held back my shiver not wanting to worry el about it too much, I mean like I told her Gene could do it to and he said he was going to train me so it was not like I was alone on this either.

"Wow ya that does some creepy, are you alright though I mean with this whole ability thing?" Mel asked with concern in her eyes. I smiled at her in comfort telling her with my eyes and mind that I was going to be fine. She continued to look at me for a few more seconds before she looked down at her lap as she fisted her hands in front of her so tightly her knuckles were going white. I was about to voice my concern for her when she spoke her thoughts to me. _'I don't like it. This place seems dangerous and it is a place where I cannot follow you. I can't watch your back Mai and I don't like it' _

The silence that followed was heavy with unspoken words and for a moment I was at a lost to say that would comfort her in the way that she needed as I felt a small amount of her feelings she was trying to hide. True I was going to be there with Gene and he was going to help me control it and she might trust Gene more then she has any other stranger but that was what Gene still was to her a, stranger and that stranger was now reasonable for my well fair, he was going to be the one watching my back when things get tough and she felt that was her place to be and she was right, it was her place.

Ever since we were little we had always had each other's back and when we were taken to that hell hole of an 'academy' that need to protect each other just got stronger as both of us had proven multiple time to each other. And now she had no choice but to hand that job over to someone she did not even know was capable of protecting me. I did the only thing I could think of doing I placed both my hands over hers and gave her hands a light squizzed. She looked up at me and I smiled encouragingly at her reassuring her once again with my emotions that everything would be fine. I reserved a small smile in return. She might not believe me totally now but soon she will see I was going to be fine.

I was about to open my mouth when I was interrupted by the handsome jerk. "Mai, Tea"

I froze at his words, my mind momentarily going blank. Wh-what did he just say! I turned my head slowly in his direction. "What?" my words coming out breathless. He looked up from the blueprints to stare at me dully. "Are you that much of an idiot that you cannot understand something so simple" His words along with his blank face set me off. "What do you think I am your own personal maid?" He looked back down at the blueprints seemingly bored with the conversation. "A maid would never scream at the person who parents sing her pay checks" I still stood there fuming when he said it again in the same emotionless voice. "Mai, Tea"

I turned around quickly heading towards the kitchen quickly before I did something I might or might not have regretted. A few minutes later I slammed the cup of tea down in front of Naru and stormed back over to my previous seat next to my sister who was looking at my worryingly as I had shut our link down. I shook my head about to reassure her I was fine when Lin suddenly called from his spot at his computer. "Naru the temperature has dropped in room six, it appears our ghost has made an early appearance" Looking over at the monitor I found both Gene and Naru already there watching the scene that Lin had indicated too.

Both me and Mel rose and made our way over. "Which screen is that?" Mel asked. Gene pointed to the right screen and we all watched as a fog began to take of a form. I was shocked as I saw clothing and a face take form and the figure solidified into a kind of purple shadow. I could see now it was a female. She was wearing a shredded sundress and a single sandal on her right foot, her hair was up in a ponytail half fallen out covering her eyes as she looked as her feet and her body was dripping with water plastering her clothing and hair to her body. When she looked up at the camera I found myself stuck on her eye unable to look away.

Her eyes were lifeless and filled with such anger I found it physically hard to breathe as I started breathing in small silent gasps, I felt like she was chocking me with her eyes alone. She moved so suddenly I did not see it coming but then she was right in front of the camera so only her eyes could be seen I was forced to drown into those black holes. Then she let lose an ear piercing shriek before she suddenly vanished.

People were suddenly talking again but it all sounded so far away to me. I felt a pull in my mind as something tried to drag me under a thick fog. I thought I felt something tap my right shoulder. I looked in that direction only to meet with ice blue eyes that held a hint of worry. It was the last thing I saw before the fog consumed me and everything went dark.


	11. Soundless Rage

**Chapter Eleven**

**Soundless Rage**

"Speaking, in Japanese" _'Telepathy speaking'_

"**Speaking in English" 'Dream scenes'**

**Warning: Dose contain murder and hints of a beating.**

**(Gene Provo)**

The moment the ghost vanished Lin, Naru and I all began moving around checking the footage, the sound and the temperature monitors and saving data an old routine we had perfected long ago. It was only when a worried voice filled the room did we pause in our step. "Mai?"

Looking over at Mai we found her to be slightly pale a light layer of coving her face, her eyes wide and un-seeing, her body as still as a statue. _**'I think she may be experiencing a vision of some sort'**_I told my brother but I do not think he heard me because I found something there that I was not really expecting to find. Though his face was set in its normal mask his mind was clouded with worry something I do not think even he realises he was feeling, worry. I watched as he slowly made his way towards her his eyes fixed on her still form as he extended his hand to touch her shoulder, this action caused her to slowly look towards him and meet his eyes for a moment before her body went limp and she fell forward into his chest.

He lifted her up gently into his arms before setting her down on the couch, Mel was right behind him her expression one of absolute horror as she stared down at her sisters limp form. Naru quickly went to work at checking her, when he had finished his examination he turned to me his expression so serious it caught me slightly off guard for a moment.

"Gene I want you to try and form a link with her. It is your job to protect her while she has these dreams as you are her teacher" There was an underline of a warning in his mind that again I do not think he realised he was doing it. Not wanting to challenge him while he was in this state I simply nodded my head and walked over to the couch kneeling beside my between Mel and Naru I grabbed Mai's small hand and closed my eyes. I quickly found what I was looking for and allowed that familiar tug at my mind to pull me under.

**(Mai Provo)**

**I was laying on my back some kind of cool solid surface underneath me, my mind was covered in a dense fog preventing any form of thought to penetrate my mind. All that I knew was I was sleepy and oddly warm. A sudden ringing sound penetrated my ears and pushed away some of the fog that clouded my mind making me frown slightly. I did not want the fog to go away, it was so warm and inviting, I rolled over onto my side trying to call back that warm feeling when images suddenly flashed in my head like snap shots. The ghost women, her eyes, the screams and then nothing. **

**My eyes snapped open quickly the warm comfort of the fog all but forgotten as I shot to my feet in a fighting stance readying myself for any sudden attack; my animal instincts on high alert and barley caged. But what I saw stoped me dead. I was no longer at the bed and breakfast and it was no longer cold, everything was different.**

**I am still on the cliffs by the beach but it was now early sunrise the sky shades of blue, pink yellow and orange the air felt warmer and the Blue Shells building was nowhere in sight but there was two figure standing about fifty meters away; they seemed to be arguing. My instincts tapped at my mind again started telling me that I needed to get closer. Trusting the feeling like I always had I started running towards the two people it was not until I was closer did I realize who and more importantly what was going on.**

**The ghost woman from before as standing near the edge of the cliff her hands bounded behind her back but still her posture was stiff as she stared at the man in front her, her face full of anger and her eye shedding tears of rage. Her clothing was torn her body was bloodied and bruised, a small amount of blood at her feet made me wonder for an instant if she had been lying there moments before hand. The man before her whose face was covered by the dark shadow his long fringe made held a gun steady aiming at the bounded woman chest. His mouth began to move as if saying words but I could hear no sound coming from his mouth. **

**That was when I realized there was no sound coming from anywhere. There was a strong sea breeze, there were birds nearby and the waves where no more than twenty meters away but there was still no sound. 'What is going on here?' I whispered to myself. My musing was cut short when the man more forward his gun still raised at the defenceless woman. He reached a hand forward to words her neck making the woman flinch slightly but she did not move back. He tugged his hand back roughly snapping what I could just make out to be a gold locket on a thin neck chain from around her neck.**

**His mouth was moving again as his finger moved to the trigger and I knew what was going to happen but I could not seem to be able to look away. The woman did not move either as she looked the man dead in the eye her face now blank but her eye still filled with that uncontrollable rage. The man pulled the trigger and the woman body stumbled back slightly before she fell over the cliffy.**

**The scene went black and my knees suddenly gave out as I fell to the floor my body shaking. "How could he, what would drive a man to become such a monster?" I whispered as my body continued to shake and my eyes began to sting as the taste of salt filled my mouth but I ignored it all to shaken by what I just experienced. Slowly it all became too much for me and I let my sobs free as I sat in a ball with my face between my knees.**

**My sobs suddenly stopped as I felt a hand on the top of my head. Looking up I saw Gene looking down at me with worry and sadness in his eyes. My old habits kick in and I made my face as emotionless as possible, I did not want to seem weak in front of him however this just seemed to make him worry more. I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach but I quickly squashed it. **_**'A face can easily lie Mai, don't be stupid'**_** Gene knelt down in front of me his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry Mai, I'll get you out of here" With his word said the spirit lights and Gene both started to disappear and I felt a sudden jerk pull me back and up. **

My body shot up as my eyes snapped open and I started gasping for breath. Putting my face in my hands I started to take in shaky gasps of air as I tried to quickly calm myself. I felt a slightly shaky hand come to rest on my shoulder a touch I recondensed instantly as Mel's. Her simple action was enough to wash away my worry and calm me instantly. Taking a deep breath I moved into a sitting position and look around. Everyone was looking at me, even Lin.

Gene got up from his spot on the floor in front of me and moved aside to let his brother kneel in front of me. He grabbed my wrist I assumed to check my pulse, his touch was a lot gentler on me then I thought. His hands were bigger and the skin had a rough feel to them, he was obesely a man who worked with his hands instead of getting others to do it for him. He moved his other hand to my forehead as he looked at my eyes without breaking his gazed he addressed Mel.

"Could you go and make Mai some tea?" I heard movement behind me but I could not find it in me to break contact with his eyes, Im not sure if it was a mistake on my part but I thought that there was something different in his eye, something I could not name, worry? Why would he worry over me? Suddenly he was standing again and making his way over to the monitors to sit next to Lin who was once again at his laptop typing away. Mel returned with the cup of tea that she passed to before she sat down next to me, Gene on the other couch across the table. I sipped the tea slowly the heat of the liquid warming my insides and chasing away the chill that had rested their since I had awaken from the dream. When the tea was finished I placed it on the table in front of me and waited for what I knew was coming. Lin and Naru both stood and sat at the couches Lin bring his laptop with him. Naru turned to me his face serious.

"Mai, I need you to describe what you saw wile you passed out and the moments beforehand" A took a quick deep breath and placed my hands in my lap, I felt Mel enter my mind in silent comfort and I took courage from that as I begun to describe what I had just expensed.

**(Naru Provo)**

After Mai had done explain her vision to the group I had suggested that the girls go down to the eatery for a while, they had both agreed even when I ad said it would be a good idea for Gene to accompany them encase the ghost was to appear again, both girls looked a little pale and it seem a little quite time away from base would be good for them.

Lin had already sat up one of the cameras in the room where the ghost had appeared and I had asked Gene to warn the main house of the resent events since he was already heading in that direction now me and Lin were at the base alone discussing the information we had just collected, that was how the rest of the team found us when they had finally arrived.

"Yo Davis, your brother tells us you already had already seen our ghost" I looked up and frowned at him. _'Dose he have to be so loud?' _"Yes we did but I would still appreciate it if you would lower your voice Mr. Takigawa it was very quiet before you showed up" I gave him a fake smile and watched as he crumbled away slightly. Nice to know I still got it, not like I would ever lose it. With everyone finally here it sees we can begin our investigation. "So what happened Oliver? Gene only said that a ghost has already sown itself and that you would tell us the details when we got to the base" My farther asked sitting in the chair across from me. I closed the file I had been reading and turned my full attention to the group in front of me, I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting case.

**A/N: A quick thank you to my new Beta Embodied Frustration for sticking with me in getting use to DocX.**

**Hoped everyone liked the story. Read and Review. Peace P **


	12. The Dead Attack

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Naru Provo)**

"No way!" I had several sets of shocked faces staring at me all with the same expression of disbelief, the only face that remained the same as before was my farther, his expression was thoughtful. Mai, Mel and Gene had returned a short time after I had finished showing the footage and explaining what had happened. "So, the ghost has already shown itself, how very odd" I nodded my head slightly.

"Yes it seems this ghost has no problem with strangers, that alone indicates that the ghost could very likely be violent and unpredictable" I quickly skimmed over the notes I had made when Mai had told us of what she had seen during her vision. "Mai's description of her vision proves that the woman was murder though that does not explain why there was no sound but either way we should start the exorcising the area at once" My farther nodded his agreement.

"Then we should split into several groups myself Lin and Mr. Yasuhara will stay at base and keep a look on the cameras and make a note of anything out of the ordinary. Luella and Madoka will go and interview the family on the origins of the land before the buildings construction. Miss Hara Mr Takigawa, Oliver and Mai search the corridors and Eugene Mel, Miss Matsuzaki and Mr Brown search the front building and scan the front garden as well" my father' tone became much like my own, all business and serious. We all nodded and separated into our groups.

The walk down the hall was completely silent, Hara seemed to be trying to burn Mai with just a single glare, Mai was oblives to it all, she seemed to be concentrating on something very intently, did she séance something?

"Anything yet?" Miss Hara shock her head "The presence is still here but I can not tell you where however I am getting this weird feeling, its like…like" she seemed lost for words but then she did not need to finish as Mai spoke up "Like that tingling feeling you get when you feel someone watching you but you cant see them"

I looked down sharply at Mai. I had not really expecting her to get anything see as she did not know what to really look for, I also felt something else in the pit of my stomach, a weird warm feeling but I quickly squished it. Out the corner of my eye I could see Miss Hara was once again giving Mai a cold glare but once again her action went unnoticed by Mai as she continued to look around her with wary eyes.

"Anything else?" Mai looked at me and I was caught off guard by the expression on her face, she looked really worried. "She will be coming back soon, I don't know where and I don't know how I know but Naru she will be back soon and people are going to be attacked" Sighing I pressed the button to the speaker to the microphone strapped to my face. "Everyone keep your guard up we might be getting something"

We started walking again for a few moments when the hall rapidly started to drop in temperature, both Mai and Miss Hara stopped suddenly looking at the area in front of them, Hara's eyes were fixed on a spot in the middle of the hall wile Mai's eyes were darting around the area. _'So Mai can't see the ghost' _but then it did not really matter because the woman appeared in front of us. Miss Hara was leaning heavily agents me her face was deadly pale but Mai's reaction surprised me most. She suddenly crouched low like an animal her stance was lose but her stance was alert a sound almost like a growl was coming from her.

The ghost woman opened her mouth but like Mai had described in her vision, no sound came. The woman raised her hands to her hair and began to pull in what looked like frustration as her pulling increased the wind coming from her also increased an high pitch screech beginning to heard. Hara's grip on me tightened as she moved further behind me for protection, Mai did not move from her spot, her eye's fixed on the ghost woman.

"Mai, do not do anything stupid" She did not move but she did nod her head slightly indicating that she had heard me. Both the ringing noise and the wind increased, I heard Miss Hara let out a small whimpering noise behind me so I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to the ground along with my as the wind became so strong a few of the tables were starting to shift and breathing was becoming hard. If this kept up something would come flying towards us, hopefully Lin would have seen this on one of the cameras and was doing something.

The wind was beginning to force us up against the wall. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mai was being forced away from us and to the opposite wall. Then it all happened so fast I had little time to react, the ghost suddenly vanished and two small tables were flung towards us rapidly. I acted without thinking and turned away so that the tables hit my back and Miss Hara was protected from the force but even as this all happened I still registered the matching table flying towards Mai and I still heard the banding sound of the table hitting something, then everything was quiet. The pain of the blow was hard and I felt the shock all the way down my back to my feet, my vision went black for a moment before it re-focus.

Looking down I saw that Miss Hara had passed out from shock but that was really all but lost to me when I saw the flash of brown move in front of me. Looking up quickly I found Mai standing with her back pressed flat to the wall her eyes till looking around quickly. "Mai are you alright?" My voice seemed to snap her out of what ever she was thinking because her eye snapped to me and worry quickly covered her face. "Are you alright Naru? What happen to her, is she ok?"

I watched as Mai quickly knelt down next to Hara and for the first time her face was not covered in that careful mask of fake emotions, for the first real time I was seeing her true face and really I did not know how to feel about that. "She just fainted out of shock, she's fine. What about you are you ok" I felt annoyance boiling in the pit of my stomach, it was because I was repeating myself.

"Ya, I'm fine I managed to move before the table could hit me but don't you think we should get her to base and get her looked at?" I opened my mouth to respond when pounding footsteps interrupted me. The whole group mines Lin, Farther, Mel and Yasuhara.

My brother looked paper white "Hay, are you guys alright? Are you hurt? What happened to Miss Hara?" He was firing questions so fast they were starting to blur together. _'Oy! Noll you idiot what happened? And why is Miss Hara laying on the floor knocked out? Is Mai ok? Lin said you guys had been attacked!' _I ran my hand through my hair only now remembering how loud his voice can get.

My mother was almost in a blind panic, "Naru, Mai what happened! We saw what happened over the camera feeds! Let's head back to the base and check you all" Everyone was yelling at us trying to get answers and here we were still on the ground trying not to be trampled on, I had tried several times for me to be heard with no avail. I was beginning to lose my temper when I felt a light tug on my sleeve. Mai was looking up at me, her fake emotions back in place.

"Let me try something" she whispered. She placed two of her fingers to her lips and gave me a quick look. I covered my ears just in time before she let lose a very loud and very high pitch wile pulling several groans and yells from the surrounding crowd. Everything was quiet again. I gave a nod to Mai before turning back to the surrounding crowd. They were all glaring daggers at Mai who once again seemed unaffected.

"Alright now that I can be heard I can answer your questions. We are all fine, Miss Hara fainted from shock, Mai dogged her attack no bones are broken at the worst I will just have some bad bruising. Now we are all going to go back to base and update on any data we may have collected" Everyone began to slowly make their way back to base with the monk carrying the still passed out Hara. Neither I nor Gene missed the look that Mai had on her face. It looked like she had by accident shown some of her true ability.

**(Mai Provo)**

'_Are you ok, are you hurt, did it hit you, did you brake anything? _I rolled my eyes at my sisters continues questioning, I may love her but truly sometimes…_ 'Mel, clam down if you think that I would let something like that hit me you don't know me very well' _I could just image her glaring at me and just the image of it made me smile. We were at the base door now so I braced myself for the on coming attack.

Sure enough as soon as I stepped foot into the base I was tackled to the ground by my worrying sister, she was still asking questions so fast I could not heads or tails of what she was saying, a few seconds later we were joined on the floor with Luella and Madoka joining the huddle, their questions joining the muddling mess of words. It took a few minutes but I finally convinced them to let me up. One we were all gathered around the screens Lin began to play the footage with the even that happened earlier on the main screen.

The camera that we were looking from was place on the top of the wall so that it was looking down on the hall at a slight angle. It took several moments but myself and the other's were walking down the hall. We listened to the conversation replay and was shocked at what I had missed such as the cold looks I was receiving from Masako.

"_Anything yet?"_ we watched as Masako shook her head and I had just begun to quickly look around me_. "The presence is still here but I can not tell you where however I am getting this weird feeling, its like…like"_ I spoke up _"Like that tingling feeling you get when you feel someone watching you but you cant see them" _I was getting that feeling again as I felt several people look at me but I ignored them. I was once again surprised by the look Masako was giving me but even more shocking was the look that Naru was sending my way, he looked surprised by my low spoken words and something else about his look that I could not quit place. _"She will be coming back soon, I don't know where and I don't know how I know but Naru she will be back soon and people are going to be attacked" _I was shocked by my own expression but I pushed it aside for later.

Everything moved so much faster after that, the temperature started dropping, the wind had picked up and that noise had started. Masako hid behind Naru who kept his eyes on the ghost and I was down in a crouch which Naru soon followed, a few moments later Masako fainted. The wind picked up and then two small tables were flying. Naru quickly spun to shield Masako from the blow but what got nearly everyone gasping was my reaction.

I had acted on instinct when I saw that table and imminently jumped out of the way. now that would not have been so bad except for the way I had done it. I had done a one hand cartwheel easily avoiding the table and landing behind Naru. Everything was quiet now and not just on the records but in the room as well. I knew I had got both me and Mel into a bit of trouble. Naru and Gene were already questioning us that I already knew that and now I was just adding more trouble for the both of us. _'Nice going Mai!' _I battered myself.

Looking up I was caught in the stare that Naru was giving me. I knew that look, had seen it many time, that look when a man was determined to figure out a grate mystery and right now Oliver Davis had his sights set firmly on me. I was in so much trouble!

**(Gene Provo)**

Watching Mai as she moved like an animal was a strange mixture of beauty and absolute power, she reminded me of a big wild cat, the possession she held when the ghost attacked ready to either fight or run away at any given notice, and the grace she exhibited when she dogged that speeding table with such ease. I was really not sure if I should be in aware of the fact that a human could poses such grace or fear her if it was really her intention to corrupt our company with her sister.

This was quiet shocking really and not just the realization that Masako was an easy fainter or that Mai had animal instincts of a cat but that Oliver who more commonly known as Professor Davis at work and Noll among family and recently labelled Naru by a mystery of a girl has show worry and pried to said girl. The idiot might not realise it but I felt every emotion he was feeling before and during that little encounter with the ghost.

Myself and the others had arrived back at the base to find Lin and farther on their computers and Mother and Madoka looking into books, Naru, Mai and Masako were not back yet. I was not worried because I had checked on my brother moments before hand but he was to preoccupied staring at Mai to even notice my presence. _'Ha, he so likes her, I will give him three months tops before he caves!'_

We all began moving to the couches and chairs when Mel's startled gasp caught my attention quickly. I looked over just in time to see her running towards the screens, coming over to her side quickly I looked over her shoulder to see what she was staring at and what I saw made my heart sink. My brother, Mai and Masako where being attacked by the ghost, Oliver was shielding an un-moving Masako and Mai was pressed ageist the opposite wall, but when the two tables started moving slightly I started sprinting to where my brother and the two girls were.

I could here people running behind me but payed them no attention forcing my legs to move faster when I felt a pain shot over my back. I was relived when I found them mostly unharmed but now when we were looking at the footage I was both surprised and not at what Mai could do, thought now I could tell Naru will be even more determined to discover what it was the girls were hiding even I could no longer believe that they weren't hiding anything.

When all the data was saved we all gather at the dinner table, dinner had been prepared for us so we agreed to disuse our findings wile eating dinner to save time given resent event.

"The old man from earlier Mr. was the one who built the resort several decades ago, since that time it has gone under several reservations to keep a modern feel and stay within safety standards" Madoka started. "Before that time, this land was owned by his family for several generations, they made their living as fishermen. About a month beofr construction on the origiona building begain a young woman did go missing" She flipped over several pages before turning to look down the table at Mai and held up a pitcher for her to see. "Was this the woman who was murdered in your vision, our current ghost?"

The moment Mai's eye connected to the pitcher and her face went pale, her eyes locked on the pitcher in front of her that I could not see. Mel who was sitting next to Mai placed a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "That's her" Madoka nodded her head. Mother stood from her seat and walked over to the group. "That means that we have an old murder haunting on our hands, Mai you will need to give us a detailed description on the mans appearance, if he is still alive then it is likely that he will be the ghost main target" Again Mai nodded her head as both she and Mel rose from her seat.

When the girls had left the room into the girls sleeping area with Madoka in tow and the door had been shut the atmosphere went thick. So we now had a lead so the case may have gotten a little easier but something told me that this case was still going to be dangerous, very dangerous.

**A/N: Ya hello everyone, another chapter is done. Ya! Not much to say about it. If anyone has quistions please feel free to aks and I will answer or if you have suggestions for any scenes you want to see in future chapter please feel free to do so. **

**Please Read and Review **


	13. Note

No this not another chapter and I am sorry for that but I have some sad-ish news.

At first I did not update my story because I broke my hand so that little fact along with all the end of year school work I had to finish (that were all on my laptop, I hated the modern age so much is those last two or so weeks of school) I was simply too worn-out to start the next chapter however I took the time to re-read the story and have discovered that I dislike both the flow of the story and my _'oc' _character Mel is not developing the way I had originally planed so by the New Year I will be scraping this story and starting over.

I do not know when I will be re-posting it or how many changes I will be making but I ask my readers to bear with me and keep a watch out for this story. Sorry to everyone, thanks for all the review, favs and alerts have a Happy New Year.

Peace…

Holmesz


End file.
